Determination to See Through Miracles
by gomababe
Summary: The Digidestined have returned to the Digital World, only to discover more problems than they bargained for, especialy when two strange girls show up, claiming to help them with their quest.
1. Prologues:Alana and Lucy

**Digimon Digital Monsters**

**Determination to See through Miracles**

Ok then folks this is the bog standard disclaimer: Lar-Lar and I do not own digimon ok? Good

Authors' notes

Lar-Lar: I'm pretty pleased with this actually.

Gomababe: Same here, this is our first co-authored fic, I just hope everyone else likes it...

Aquamon: growling they'd better...

Chrystamon: to our reviewers, please read and review the fanfic, and flames will be extinguished, constructive criticism is welcomed.

Gomababe: ONTO THE FIC!!!!

**Prologue one - Alana's POV**

Oh hi there, I'm Alana Currie a bright, clever, sophisticated young lady....okay okay! I'll quit flattering myself. As I was planning on saying I'm a typical

young girl from Scotland...it's the part attached to England if you don't know

your geography....and no we're NOT a part of England, we're part of the United Kingdom.

Anyways, back to my story. You might wonder why I'm bothering to type all

this, well you see I'm a Digi-destined child. I actually went to a different

dimension known as the Digital World, I met a lot of surprising friends

there including Aquamon and Chrystamon. Wait I'm confusing you, I may as

well start at the beginning...

It had all started when I first met Lucy, a kind of online pen pal of mine when I was only 10 years old. I had always been an avid writer of short stories and poems and I regularly uploaded them onto a website call

Fiction press. It's a website that encourages people to write original

works and hopefully one day publish them if the other authors think its good

enough. I was checking out my stats when I seen a review from someone I'd

never seen on the site before. Her username was Lar-lar, she was very

positive about my work. I clicked onto her account and clicked on her email

address to thank her for the glowing reviews. The next day she'd answered

and soon we were chatting via Yahoo messenger every week. I learned a lot

about Lucy, that she was from a place near London and liked to write as much

as I did, but was more nervous about posting it. I agreed to proof read her

work and help her improve, and in return she reviewed every single poem I posted onto Fiction press.

About six months after I had started chatting to Lucy something really weird happened. I was out in Kinniel Woods, some ten minutes away from my

house at the other side of my primary school, with a group of older teens. I was simply there because it was a nice autumn day and I needed some inspiration for a new poem, then the sky went very dark, I mean pitch black.

Then some swirling colours, all of them converging into some sort of twisted

rainbow effect, headed for me. I screamed as the rainbow engulfed me and I was sent twirling into space...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I say we keep going!"

"Will you two cut it out? You're giving me a killer headache!" A typical

evening scenario was taking place in the Digital World, Tai and Matt were

arguing over whether the place Tai had chosen was a suitable camping spot for the Digi-destined to camp out for the night. Izzy, Sora, Mimi, TK, Kari,

Joe and their Digimon partners sat to the side, ignoring the argument,

well most of them were. Joe was moaning about his headache to Tai and Matt. No one was listening to Joe's complaints, however, they were too busy

concentrating on the unusual rainbow in the distance.

"Izzy, what's that?" TK asked innocently as he pointed to the

rainbow, Izzy followed the younger boy's finger as he looked up from the screen of his laptop, he frowned lightly,

"I don't know TK, but I assume its dangerous, we've only just arrived

back in the Digital World after all. Anything is possible here...." Izzy

continued on this thread of thought, TK listening politely, though not fully

understanding what Izzy was talking about. About an hour later all the Digi-destined were sitting quietly around the small camp fire Agumon had made, roasting fish and some fruit over it. Other assorted fruits and nuts were placed on makeshift plates made from palm tree leaves. They wee discussing the rainbow that TK had noticed earlier,

"Well, there was a rainbow effect when our Digimon first digi-volved,

maybe its something to do with that?" Tai ventured, remembering the first day he had spent in the Digital World. Izzy shook his head,

"I doubt it Tai, if it was anything to do with our Digimon it would have

been around this area and closer to us than it was." Gomamon swallowed the

fish he was currently chewing thoughtfully on,

"Well maybe its not meant for us, but another kid like you guys. Its not impossible you know." he added when he noticed the stares he was

receiving.

"That has got to be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say

Gomamon!" Joe exclaimed, "maybe you are capable of intelligent thought after all." Matt and Tai snorted with laughter while the seal like Digimon turned his nose up in the air and ignored his partner for the rest of the night. As the Digi-destined turned in for the night, little did they know that the rainbow was going to have the most significant part in their adventure to date...

**Prologue two - Lucy's POV**

My name is Lucy and I am digi-destined.

One of two English chosen children and one of eight in the entire UK. But I'm a little ahead of myself, lets start from the beginning...

I was eleven, nearly twelve, when it happened. It was summer time and I was out in the garden playing with my sister when the sky went dark. And I don't mean a cloud passed by the sun or anything like that, I mean it went BLACK! My sister ran inside to get our parents but I stayed put, staring up as slowly but surely what looked like a reflection of earth appeared up there. It was at that point my sister and parents arrived and after staring up at the same strange looking world in the sky, they dragged me inside the house.

I went straight up stairs to my room and turned on my computer to see what I could find out about this weird universe on the internet... I didn't get that far however. The computer wouldn't switch on so I checked all the plugs and USB ports but still nothing. I finally resorted to climbing out of my window and sitting on the flat roof of the extension and watched the sky from there. I sat there for hours just staring up and trying to work out what was up with the sky and why on earth this was happening when I heard a strange noise coming from my room.

Quickly, I climbed back in through the still open window to see my computer had decided to turn itself on, only thing was, the screen seemed to be bursting out of itself. I frowned and walked closer, common sense leaving me as my curiosity took over. The screen continued to pulse in and out, it seemed to fall further with every pulse when suddenly, a small white electronic device flew out.

And I mean it flew! It went past me, over my shoulder and banged into my closed door where it finally landed on the floor with a small dull thud. I stared at it for a moment before looking back to my computer screen. It looked normal again now. Same old back drop, no more pulsating.

Normal.

The white device that had flown out of it however seemed to be making a very strange noise. It beeped at me as it lay on the floor where it had landed.

I walked over and picked it up, slowly looking over it with interest. It looked sort of like a tamagotchi, you know, those little virtual pets you get? It easily fitted in the palm of my hand and at that moment, it seemed to glow.

I had forgotten about the sky by then but I remember my mum and dad talking about it later, how each strip of land disappeared, one by one leaving the sky dark until finally, it was gone completely and the sun came out again...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't find out exactly what that tamagotchi thing was until much later, and for the time being, life went on much the way it had before the sky went all screwy.

I was due to start high school that year, that came and went, and soon I had completely forgotten about the sky and about the thing I now know to be a digi-vice.

My life now consisted of school, homework and my friends.

Until my twelfth birthday...

I got home from school that day, bag filled with presents from my new friends and silly string practically covering me from head to toe, a sign of affection supposedly, and crashed out on my bed.

I kept hearing this weird noise, a beeping sound but also a faint fuzzy buzzing sound too, it was then that I noticed my computer was on and this, in turn, reminded me of the digi-vice. I pulled myself off of my bed and over to my desk where I took a seat directly in front of my computer and reached into the draw for the device...

There was an email address flashing on the small screen. I frowned as I stared at it, I assumed I was supposed to send something to the address but I had no idea what to say.

The next time I looked at my computer, not only was it logged on to the internet but the Netscape window was open and an email, addressed to the same address as was on the digi-vice with a message already attached. All that was left was a space for my name.

Again, curiosity got the better of me and I filled in the name, the colour of what I assumed was the 'digi-vice' it asked for, my age and where in the world I was. Then I hit send and waited.

I didn't have to wait long before a reply popped up on the screen. I narrowed my eyes as I read it, it didn't really explain much and what it did say I found pretty impossible to believe.

There was a whole other world, a digital world, that was linked to our own world. The internet seemed to be a key in it's existence, it was made up from bits of data in our world that was somehow made real in the other world. It also said that I, having received a digi-vice, was what they called a 'dig-destined'.

Back when I saw the world in the sky, the digital world, a bunch of kids in Japan were involved in a battle to save both the worlds and I, having seen the sky was chosen for some reason to become another of these digi-destined.

These Japanese kids were the original digi-destined, there were eight of them, five boys and three girls all of which witnessed a fight between two 'Digimon' in their hometowns when they were kids. Their biggest traits at the time were taken and from them crests were created along with partner digimon for each of them so that in the future, the time when I saw the world in the sky, they could help their partner digimon grow and save both worlds.

As I read this, I could feel my mouth dropping open, wider and wider until it couldn't open any more.

Was this really happening? Or was it someone's idea of a joke? If that were true, how did they get the computer to work? What about the email and the address on the digi-vice?

There was another address at the end of the email, it was a user name actually, if you wanted to know more, you were to click on it and talk to someone who would explain it better.

Now I was getting highly suspicious. I knew a bit about computers and recognized, with a little research, the IM user name and the host used for the messenger was Japanese... That wasn't a problem, I could download it pretty easily but it still confused me...

How could someone in Japan talk to me? I didn't speak Japanese and there was no way this one person, whoever they were, could speak all the languages there were as I assumed having been asked for my location there were others from all over...

I clicked on the name and this guy who called himself Koushiro Izumi told me pretty much that I was a Digidestined and that there were others around the world, and that Alana, my best e-pal, was also a dig destined like me...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, everything seemed to go back to normal. Over the next two years I received emails from 'K.Izumi' or Koushiro as his real name was, regularly. But nothing seemed any different either here or there. I was informed that there were eight digi-destined on my side of the Atlantic; Two in Scotland which I already knew about, two in Northern Ireland, two in Wales and another one in England. Koushiro sent me on the email addresses of all these other children so I emailed them and now we are all like a little family of our own but what happened next wasn't to involve us all, just two of us...

I was actually at home when it happened, watching TV to be exact. I never was one for watching TV but things had been acting a little odd lately, just little things like some mega strange weather and when you like in England, strange has to be pretty damn strange! It was autumn at the time, but all through summer there had been hail storms and now there was snow one day and sunshine the next... Almost like someone had their hand on the thermostat and couldn't make up their mind.

Anyways, the weather guys seemed as stumped as the rest of us which is when I remembered what Koushiro had said, about before his group of digi-destines got taken to DW and I have to admit my blood ran cold. I didn't want to go to that place! It sounded way too dangerous to me and I never had been a one for hiking. I looked at my digi-vice, but it didn't look any different. I watched it for a moment, trying to calm myself, telling myself it was just my stupidly over-active imagination but I knew deep down there was more to it than that. I had this nagging feeling, don't you just hate those? I couldn't shake it no matter what I did so in the end, I did the only thing I could do, went to email Alana.

At least, that was what I was gong to do but it would seem that fate had other ideas... No sooner had I turned on the computer, had that pulsating screen come back, just like it had done the day I got my digi-vice. That nagging feeling was stronger than ever now, my heart beating so fast I thought it might burst any second and part of me was hoping it would, the alternative didn't seem very inviting and just when I had decided exactly what was about to happen... The screen flipped itself off. I frowned, pressing the mouse and hammering the keyboard as I wondered what had just happened and that seemed to work, I heard a beep and the next time I looked up, there was a small picture on the screen. I leaned forward, straining my eyes behind my glasses to see what looked like a forest. Instinctively, I put my left hand out to touch the picture, my right hand still holding my digi-vice, and all too late did I realize what a bad idea that had been...


	2. At the Rainbow's End

Gomababe:ok the disclaimer first, the the notes.

Aquamon:why can't we have the author' notes first?

Gomababe:'Cause that's the way I work it, and it's my account!

Aquamon:ok ok, Gomababe and Lar-Lar do not own Digimon..better?

Gomababe:thankies

**Chapter one**

Lucy had long since decided that acting before engaging the small organ between her ears was a bad thing. It had been a conclusion she come to many years ago if she was honest with herself, but right now, denial seemed a much better idea than honesty.

"Maybe if I just keep my eyes closed, everything will be okay." She muttered to herself, her eyes remaining tightly shut but she could not deny the fact she was not in her room anymore, the uncomfortable ground she was sitting on told her that much so reluctantly, she opened her eyes, looking around at the are she was in. Lots of trees and bushes, almost like a rain forest and very warm too. She pulled herself up and dusted down her jeans before tying her shirt round her waste in a vain attempt to cool herself down. "At least this vest top is cool." She muttered again, finding some comfort in the sound of her own voice. "Shame I didn't bring a hair band." There was nothing much of any interest around, just trees and other green things, so she decided that walking might be a good thing. She pulled out her digi-vice, remembering how Koushiro had once told her they could be used to track other digi-vices and when a red blinking light appeared on the display, she grinned from ear to ear. "Alright! Score one for me!"

"You sure do talk to yourself a lot, don't you?" Lucy jumped about four feet in the air at the sound of that voice, her eyes desperately searching the area the sound had come from only to find a small, purple caterpillar appear, covered in pink spikes. It tilted it's head at her. "Are all humans this funny?" It asked the girl.

"What the... who the... huh?" She asked, her questions not quite making their way from her brain to her mouth and causing the creature to giggle at her.

"I'm Chrystamon and you're Lucy, right?" The girl nodded, still eyeing the creature suspiciously. "Well then, we're are partners."

"Partners huh?" She asked, looking at the creature more closely now. "So you are a digimon right? And I'm in Digi-world?" Chrystamon nodded.

"You know about all this?" She asked, somewhat surprised.

"Well, I know abit. I got my digi-vice just over two years ago, a friend of mine, Alana, got hers at the same time, and I spoke to a boy, Koushiro, about it all." Chrystamon nodded as the girl spoke and when she had finished, she climbed up to the girls shoulder, noting how she flinched at first.

"The child of determination, that must be the friend you were talking about."

"Well, I suppose. Alana can be pretty focused when she puts her mind to it." Then it hit her. "So she's here too?" The creature nodded, pointing one of her five pairs of feet in the direction they were facing, showing Lucy she should walk as they spoke.

"Oh yes, as are the original digi-destined. You two are needed to help them out this time so we came to meet you. Alana has been partnered with an Aquamon, they will be around here somewhere I should think, we really should try and find them before it gets too dark, there's safety in numbers and forests like this one are just brimming with danger." Lucy did not dare argue, already walking, faster than she normally would, in the direction Chrystamon had told her.

"But what about the others? There are six other digi-destined in the UK, why just Alana and me?" Chrystamon shrugged, in her own way.

"It was only you two that were needed I guess. The Children of determination and calm will give strength, reassure and bring peace to where others cannot reach, that is what Gennai said."

"Gennai huh?" Koushiro had told her about him. "So I'm finally gonna get to meet the famous hologram... Hey, does that mean I'm the child of calm?" Chrystamon nodded and it was a full three second before Lucy was laughing hysterically. "Me?! Calm?! I'm about as calm as paranoid lemming! There is no way that can be right!" Chrystamon just smiled knowingly.

"You'll be surprised." She said. "How little we know ourselves until others become involved."

"What the? Do all you digimon make this much sense or was I just lucky to get paired up with you?"

"It will all make sense in the end, but first we need to find the child of determination, the digi-vice says she's this way." The digimon turned her face to her partner. "Lets go."

Alana groaned as she came to, her head hurt like mad and she was sure

She had more than her fair share of bruises along her back. Slowly opening

Her eyes she looked at the forest surrounding her,

"Ok, this is definitely not Kinniel Woods any more." she muttered,

scanning the area with bright, blue eyes. Getting up and dusting herself off,

Alana noticed the device clipped to her belt giving off a steady beeping

sound. Suddenly a white blur rushed past the young girl's legs and skidded to

a stop a couple of meters away,

"Hi there Alana, sorry I was so late." the little creature panted. It was obviously female from the high pitch of its voice.

"Who... or whit the heck are you?" Alana asked, a little shocked at being addressed by name, the creature giggled slightly.

"I'm Aquamon, an aquatic Rookie level Digimon and your partner. Welcome to the Digital World child of Determination!" Aquamon greeted. Alana looked more closely at Aquamon, taking in her features. She was a small, white sea lion like creature with light blue markings all over her body,

including her front flippers and under her delicate purple eyes. A golden mane cascaded down her shoulders, catching the light, along with the thick, golden bracelets around her front flippers. She also wore a red diamante

collar around her neck, which glittered as she cocked her head to the side.

"A Digimon huh?" Alana asked after her inspection of the sea lion.

Aquamon nodded enthusiastically,

"Yep, and you're my Digi-destined partner." she added. Aquamon nodded to the still beeping digi-vice, "We'd better go and find the Child of Calm and

her partner before nightfall, it gets very dangerous here at night." Alana

unclipped her aquamarine coloured digi-vice and looked at it closely,

"Ok, so how do we find them Aqua?" she asked curiously, her eyes

brightening.

"Just follow the red dot on the screen, the closer you are the stronger the light will become, its simple really." Aquamon instructed, beginning to waddle on ahead, "but it might be simpler if we just followed my nose, I can smell Chrystamon from here." Alana laughed lightly, and followed the white sea lion Digimon, feeling a sort of security around her.

"Ok then, lead on Mac duff." Alana stated. Aquamon gave her Scottish

partner a puzzled look, that just sent the young girl into more its of laughter.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Alana began to think about why she was in the Digital World at all. She decided to discuss the issue with Aquamon, "Hey, Aqua?" she began, "I know you said I was one of the Digi-destined, but why am I here... you only mentioned about one other person. Who is it?" Aquamon slowed so her partner could catch up,

"Well, the child of Calm, I believe is called Lucy." at this Alana

gasped,

"Lucy Runagall?" she asked delightedly. Aquamon only nodded, Alana let her continue,

"As for why you're both here, I think Chrystamon and I can explain it a little better when we meet up...in fact we can tell you in the next five

minutes or so, cause there they are!" Alana looked up only to see Lucy

walking towards her with a purple caterpillar like creature perched on her

shoulder. Alana recognized Lucy from the photo the older girl had sent a few

months back.

"LUCY!" Alana exclaimed as she rushed up to her and hugged her hard.

Chrystamon jumped from Lucy's shoulder so she wouldn't get squashed.

"Hi Alana...." Lucy wheezed as Alana began to loosen her grip and let go.

The two Digimon nearby just giggled girlishly at their antics.

"Sorry about that Lucy, I just got over excited." Alana apologized.

Lucy just shook her head,

"No worries mate, I just wasn't quick enough." she laughed, grinning

at finally meeting her pen pal face to face for the first time. "though I

wish we had met in better circumstances." she sighed.

"Huh? What's going on Lucy? Aquamon said she and Chrystamon would

explain it better once we were all acquainted...." she paused as she looked over at the Digimon, who began to shift nervously.

Izzy was not really paying attention. He was still trying to work out what the rainbow TK had seen earlier could possibly mean. He knew that since Digi-world had appeared in the sky two years ago that many other children all over the world had digi-vices but if their were new digi-destines here now, then why were they there too? And how come they had not heard anything about it from Gennai? He was still running through the possibilities when he heard a voice calling him from up ahead.

"What are you doing way back there Izzy?" Matt shouted back to his younger friend. "It's getting late we need to find a place to set up camp. Come on! Pick up the pace!" The red head looked up and was surprised to see he had fallen pretty far behind.

"Sorry." He shouted back, shaking the whole 'rainbow thing' from his mind and picking up the pace as Matt had suggested so nicely. He had not noticed it was getting dark already but then he supposed, the forests of Digi-world always did seem little dark. He moved faster after his friends, not noticing the long, vine-like thing hat rested on the ground in front of him, not until he tripped over it.

"You okay back there, Iz? You trying to steal Joe's roll as the clumsy one?" Tai called back, grinning, followed by a 'Hey!' From Joe. Izzy pulled himself to a sitting position, he did not feel like he had hurt himself too badly.

"I'm okay Tai, just grazed my arm a little." He said, looking at said arm. "I suppose I should pay more attention to what's going on around me and less to what's in my head." Tai grinned at him.

"Like I keep telling you Iz, thinking too much can be seriously bad for your health." He laughed at his own joke as they all began moving again. "We'll get Old' reliable to take a look when we stop." Izzy rolled his eyes skyward, absent mindedly rubbing the arm he had landed on before jogging up to join the others.


	3. A Slight 'Technical' Problem

Lar-Lar: Disclaimer Time!!!!!

Chrystamon:You know, you scare me sometimes

Lar-Lar:thats just part of the charm bug-brain!

Chrystamon:sulks

Lar-Lar: Anywho...Gomababe and I don't own Digimon, but we do own the crest ideas and these two points to Chrystamon and Aquamon Enjoy! dances off into Sunset

**Chapter two-A Slight 'Technical' Problem**

Aquamon, Chrystamon, Alana and Lucy had walked on for a few hours after they had met up, both the digimon refused to tell them exactly what was happening until they stopped and rested for the night.

"It's dangerous out here at night, we have to find a safe place and then we'll tell you everything." Aquamon repeated, causing Alana to roll her eyes.

"Why do I feel like you already said that a few hundred times?" She asked. Lucy let out a laugh.

"A few hundred? Is that all? Feels like a few thousand to me." She turned to her partner who was back riding on her shoulder and glaring at her in annoyance. "But who's counting, am I right?" She added, before sighing and continuing walking in silence. Aquamon was taking it in turns to be carried and to walk, she seemed to know where she was going more than Chrystamon and was leading the way most of the time. Lucy yawned for the third time since the four of them had met up and turned to Alana who was walking on her right, for now not carrying Aquamon. "Hey Alana? How's you feeling? You tiered at all or is it just me?" Alana nodded, yawning too.

"Not to mention hungry, thirsty and confused." Lucy nodded, linking her fingers together behind her head, forcing Chrystamon to re position herself.

"Yeah, I suppose walking I better than stopping though, I hate camping and I mean I HATE it!" she thought for a moment. "Mind you, I don't really like hiking either, I'm not the most co-coordinated person in the world or the smartest come to that." She turned her head to grin at her friend. "f there is something that shouldn't said, I'll say it! something that could be tripped over, I'll trip over it!" Alana looked at her for a moment before bursting into hysterics.

"You need to be quiet guys." Aquamon hissed. "We don't want to drew any unnecessary attention to ourselves." Chrystamon nodded.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to fight unless we really need too." Lucy bit her lip.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry guys but please, can we rest now? I need my beauty sleep plus I think my brain just ignored you and went to sleep anyway." Chrystamon and Aquamon exchanged glances.

"Please you two? We won't be any help to you if we drop dead with exhaustion." The two digimon exchanged looks again but this time they nodded in agreement with the two girls.

"Okay, we'll stop here but we'll have to take it in turns to keep watch." Lucy waved a hand at the two, she was already sitting down on a fallen tree and taking off her shoes.

"Sure, I don't mind going first as long as I can sit down and then tomorrow, you guys can explain in a little more detail, cool?" The other three nodded as Alana piled up some branched to make a fire while Aquamon went off to catch some fish. Chrystamon climbed down from her partner's shoulder and sat beside her on the fallen tree.

"So how are you liking Digi-world so far?" She asked as Alana sat down the other side of her. Lucy looked up to the sky through the trees as she thought about the question.

"Well, it's pretty out here and the weather isn't bad. Shame about the starvation, dehydration, exhaustion and giant monster really..." she smiled them to show them she had been joking so Chrystamon turned to Alana for her thoughts.

"Well its definitely nothing like Kinniel Woods that's for sure!" she replied.

Two days later, and the four friends were almost out of the forest and drawing ever closer to the desert. Aquamon had made sure they had plenty of water ready for the trip and Chrystamon had stuffed Lucy and Alana's every pocket with leaves and berries. The two digimon had explained things as far as they knew, the original digi-destined were back in Digi-world only this time, they were destined to need the help of the children of determination and calm. Chrystamon had repeated the words Gennai had given them before they had left: The Children of determination and calm will give strength, reassure and bring peace to where others cannot reach. But they had little else to go on and needed to find the others, fast.

"It's going to be pretty cool meeting up with the others, don't you think? Lucy asked as they set off that morning. Alana had to agree, she too had spoken to Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi a few times online and wanted to meet him and the others as much as she did. "And hopefully they'll know more about what's going on here than these two do." She motioned to the digimon but they were no-where to be seen. Lucy and Alana exchanged glances. "Boy this can't be good..." Lucy mumbled. Alana was about to agree when her digi-vice started beeping louder than it ever had before. She unclipped it from her belt and started at it.

"What's going on?" she asked. He friend shrugged, pulled her own digi-vice from her pocket. "Yours too?" She asked, eyes wide. Lucy winced.

"Oh this REALLY can't be good." But her panic was saved by a bright light a little way ahead.

"Aquamon digi-volve to... Mantramon!"

"Chrystamon digi-volve to... Lepidoptermon!" A dark blue sea lion with a green main and purple wings appeared where Aquamon had been and in Chrystamon's place fluttered a purple bodied butterfly with blue and yellow wings, easily as big as with of the girls. Just as Alana was about ask what had just happened, what looked like a giant lizard jumped out of the trees, landing just a few feet away from the two of them. It's body was brown and green so it would not been seen easily in the trees and it had reddish-pink marking that looked like flowers on either side of it's head and at the end s of it's three tails. It seemed to grin at the two girls.

"So the children of determination and calm are here? The master was right and I am so glad he was, I am more than a little hungry." It licked it's lips before continuing. "It would have been better for me to have finished off the others a few days back but, orders are orders and you don't want the master upset."

"What are you talking about? We don't know anything about anything you just said!" Alana shouted, trying to keep his attention focused as their own partners crept up from behind. Lucy nodded madly.

"Yeah, she's right you know, we don't know anything about anything! Not a thing! No sir!"

"Mantra beams!" Mantramon cried.

"Sonic blast!" Soon followed and the lizard screamed out in pain.

"Whipping tails!" It called, all three of it's tails thrashing about and hitting into the two digimon. The lizard grinned, getting ready for it's final attack. "Digitalis Concealor!" and the digimon began to fade.

"Quick guys! Hit it before it disappears completely!" Lucy shouted but it was too late, the creature had gone. The girl sighed and kicked at the nearest tree in annoyance. Damn it." She muttered, before joining Alana beside their now much bigger digimon.

"You guys did great" She said, rubbing Mantramon behind her ears. Lucy smiled too.

"Yeah, of course you did."

"Indeed, the for of you worked well together." All four pairs of eyes rested on a small, bold guys glowing in a rainbow of light. The two digimon grinned.

"Gennai!" They chorused. Gennai nodded.

"In the flesh. Well, not really but I have something for you two children." He held out both hands from which fdangled tags and crests. The two girls looked at each other for a moment before holding out their own hands and as Gennai let go, the tags and crest took on solid form, glowing in the hands' of their new keepers.

A few days had passed since Izzy had tripped over the vine in the forest and grazed his arm, the small injury hadn't gotten any better as a rash

began to appear.

"Izzy quit scratching it, you'll make it worse!" Joe ordered for the twentieth time that morning.

"I can't help it, it's itching like mad!" Izzy whined, sounding surprisingly like Mimi for a moment. The group were traversing a desert that had suddenly started at the edge of the forest the group had been walking through the day before, and Izzy wasn't the only one who was whining. Tai tried to keep everyone spirits up,

"Come on guys, I'm sure there's an oasis or something we can rest at

when we find it. Just keep going." he called cheerily. Most of the others

muttered mutinously at that, but Tai didn't hear them. Izzy and Joe started

talking about how Tai could be such a slave driver at times, no one heard their conversation as they were well behind the main group with Gomamon and Tentomon.

"Well, there was this one time when we were all separated," Izzy began, "Kari got sick as we were crossing a desert sort of like this one..." he

paused as he looked around with a confused expression. Tentomon noticed

this,

"Izzy, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly, buzzing up to Izzy's eye level so he could talk to his human partner more clearly. Izzy shook

his head,

"I don't know Tento...I've just got this really weird feeling of dÈj• vu.

You know like we've already been here or something." Tentomon looked

around,

"You know Izzy, I'm getting that feeling too. This desert almost looks

exactly the same as the one that Kari got sick in after Matt defeated Puppetmon." he mused, taking in the desert's feature with his huge, green

eyes.

After a few hours of non-stop walking, the group of Digi-destined children

and their Digimon had fallen silent. Izzy had slowed down considerably and

was now lagging behind Joe, Gomamon and Tentomon,

"I don't feel so great." he muttered to himself as he struggled to

breathe properly, periodically wiping the sweat that was accumulating more

rapidly on his forehead. Gomamon looked behind him to see Izzy way behind him. He frowned lightly but decided to encourage the younger boy to speed up a bit, it wouldn't do to have someone lag too far behind.

"Come on Izzy, chop, chop!" he said brightly. Izzy looked up and gave a

weak smile and obliged, beginning to catch up with the white seal like

Digimon. Gomamon nodded in satisfaction thinking Izzy would be right behind him within a few moments. A couple of seconds later, Gomamon heard a light thump in the sand just a couple of feet from him. Gomamon and Tentomon looked around only to see Izzy lying in the sand, they waited for a couple of seconds to let the by get up...but Izzy didn't stir. "JOE!" Gomamon yelled in a panicked voice as Tentomon flew over to his partner to try and get him up. The larger group ahead heard Gomamon's cry and stopped. Tai frowned as he turned around, only to see Joe leaning over an unconscious Izzy about 3 meters away. Tai jogged over to where Joe was

tending to Izzy,

"What's going on Joe?" he asked worriedly. Joe sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose,

"I'm not sure Tai. But what I can tell you is that Izzy need shelter,

and fast. He's got one very serious fever and his breathing seems a bit

off." Tai growled in frustration as the rest of the group joined them,

clamoring to hear what the problem was. Only Kari wasn't paying any attention as her eyes seemed to focus on something in the distance.

"Kari, what're you looking at?" TK asked innocently. Kari narrowed her

eyes,

"I'm not sure TK, I think there's something headed towards us." Tai

groaned as he heard his younger sister say this,

"Just what we need, an evil Digimon attacking when we're vulnerable to

them." Biyomon started to hover above the group,

"I don't think its evil guys, it's coming way too fast, besides your

digi-vice are going off." she noted. Tai and the others, bar Izzy of course,

looked at their digi-vice and seen two red dots blinking as the creatures

approached. Suddenly the two Digimon flew right above the Digi-destined children's heads, a huge sea lion like Digimon with wings landed a few feet away, hovering before setting itself down. The large butterfly like Digimon

landed beside it, setting a young girl of about 12 years of age down. She had

dark brown hair curled up into a bun, and two strands floated freely next to her face. She looked slightly green as she leaned against the butterfly to

regain her balance. Another young girl, roughly about 11 years old with light strawberry blond, curly hair that reached past her shoulders jumped

from the sea lion Digimon's back, grinning widely and helping the other girl

regain her dignity.

"I am never doing that again!" the older girl groaned, while the

younger one just laughed lightly,

"Come on Lucy, Lepidoptermon's landing was way better than Mantramon's, not that I'm complaining Mantramon." The Blue sea lion Digimon smiled as she reverted into a smaller sea lion Digimon that looked a lot like

Gomamon,

"No worries Alana, it was bound to be bad," the obviously female Digimon paused, "It was my first landing after all." The Digi-destined stared at the newcomers, who suddenly looked over in their direction...


	4. Gennai's Gift

Gomababe:ok disclaimer time.

Lar-Lar: And no goofing around this time!

Aquamon:muttering to Chrystamonwhat is with those two today?

Chrystamon:You don't wanna know...anyways Gomababe and Lar-Lar don't own Digimon

Gomababe:stupid Toei and their affiliates kicks table OUCH!!!!

**Chapter three-Gennai's Gift**

_Blackness will descend upon the Digital World infesting the two worlds once again, Unless the Destined Children give up what is in their hearts the worlds are doomed to die._

_Illness and painful struggles bring together those who might fall apart, Let the children of Calm and Determination give strength, reassure and bring peace to where others cannot reach._

_And once again resolve what has been lost to the ages_

Tai and Matt stood side by side, the rest of the digi-destined behind them with Joe and Sora taking care of Izzy.

"Who on earth are these two jokers?" Tai whispered to his friend who just shrugged in return, watching as the two girls and rookie level digimon came closer. Tai noted he had not seen either of the digimon types before, the one held by one of the girls looked abit like Gomamon only not, he decided, and the other was obviously a bug type caterpillar which was currently riding on the other girls' shoulder. The four of them stopped opposite the two boys, Agumon and Gabumon coming to their sides should they be needed. The two girls looked at each other, silently deciding to let the eldest of the two field the introduction. Lucy grinned.

"Hi there, I'm Lucy, digi-destined of calm for some strange reason I haven't managed to fathom yet..." Chrystamon flicked her in the ear while Alana and Aquamon giggled. "Oh right, sorry. Back to the intro's I know. This is my partner, Chrystamon." The purple caterpillar waved with six of her ten feet. "This here is Alana, digi-destined of determination and her partner Aquamon." She waited for the two of them to smile and wave their own hellos. "And we, are here to help you guys out." She grinned again as she finished then turned her head to Chrystamon. "Didn't miss anything out, did I mate?" Tai and Matt stared at the two girls and their partners, then at each other before Matt turned back to Lucy and held out his hand.

"I'm Matt, glad to have you on the team." Lucy grinned a third time, taking the hand and shaking it happily.

"Alright! That went better than I was expecting it to go." She dropped Matt's hand and stepped over to Tai, studying him for a second. "Tai, right?" She asked, smiling at the surprised look on his face. "It's the goggles." She said, shaking his hand too before moving on to Mimi. Alana stood with Aquamon between Matt and Tai and watched, trying not to laugh, as Lucy went on to identify all the digi-destined by name without offering any explanation.

"Strange, isn't she?" Aquamon said, laughing lightly. Alana giggled too.

"She's different, I guess but then I was ready for it. We've been chatting online for quite awhile now you know."

"So, how come you guys know who we all are?" Tai asked.

"Lucy's been chatting and emailing Izzy a lot since she got her digi-vice two years ago, he must have told her all about you."

"Izzy..." Tai muttered, leaving Matt and Alana and heading over to where Lucy was now knelling in the sand. Alana looked to Aquamon who shrugged, so she turned back to Matt.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Izzy?" She asked, noting Matt's face change to a slight frown. Gabumon looked up at the look on his partner's face, he knew how much he hated not being able to do anything to help and have to watch feeling so helpless.

"It happened just before you guys turned up, Iz was lagging behind and the next time we look back, he's lying face down in the sand." The blonde sighed, meeting Alana's gaze for the first time. "He's unconscious now and has a fever but we have no idea why. It's starting to look like we'll have to split up, some of us take him on ahead with the help of the digimon and the rest of us can meet up with them later..."

"No way Matt! We are not splitting up! Look at what good it did us last time we were here! It's just not gonna happen!"

"Kinda stubborn, isn't he?" Alana whispered. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to my world." He replied. Just as Alana was about to reply, a rainbow shot up from out of the ground, catching all the children's attention.

"Well hello again." A man's form from inside the rainbow greeted.

"Gennai!" Tai, Matt and Alana all said together.

"Yes, yes, and I see you have already met up with Lucy and Alana here. My direction worked out okay for you?" Alana nodded. When they had spoken to Gennai before, he had told them where to find the other children and with both their digimon in their champion forms, and despite a lot of protest from the child of calm, they had flew to catch up with them. "Splendid! But I have more news for you." His voice sounded gave.

"What is it Gennai?" Tai asked, him and Lucy, as well as the other children and digimon asides from Izzy and Joe, having joined Matt and Alana.

"The prophecy children." He said, slowly. "Why I called you back here."

"Why was that exactly? You didn't really go into much detail." Matt asked, not sounding at all surprised with the old man's lack of knowledge.

"Well, after your last triumph in our world, it came to my attention that a shield could be erected to protect us from future attack." He paused. "Only the shield can only be created using the original digi-destines crests." He was quiet again, thinking of how to say what was to come next. "However, when the children of Calm and determination were summoned, I knew something had gone wrong and I looked to the ancient scriptures for help... I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

"Worse than Koushiro being out of action and hotter than a volcano in the summertime?" Lucy asked.

"Izzy? Hmmmm... Well that would explain part of what I found." Tai rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, another prophesy?"

"I'm afraid so and this one seems to be rather puzzling. Blackness will descend upon the Digital World infesting the two worlds once again, Unless the Destined Children give up what is in their hearts the worlds are doomed to die. Illness and painful struggles bring together those who might fall apart, Let the children of Calm and Determination give strength, reassure and bring peace to where others cannot reach. And once again resolve what has been lost to the ages. That's what it says." Alana frowned.

"I'm taking it the illness part refers to Izzy." She said, the others all nodding in agreement.

"And the children of calm and determination is obviously you guys." Tai added. "Hell! Izzy was always the one who worked these dumb things out." He kicked at the sand in annoyance.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do for you at this time, be careful and keep your eyes open." And with that, the light and hologram faded away completely. Tai's frown deepened once Gennai had left,

"That made absolutely no sense whatsoever! Who does Gennai think he's kidding with leaving us to figure it out on our own!" he yelled to no one in

particular. Alana's eyes widened as she stepped back to avoid Tai's hand,

which had barely missed her cheek. Matt gave his friend a glare,

"Tai! Come on, I know this is hard on you but do you have to freak out so much?" he asked icily. Gabumon placed a paw on his partner's hand,

"Matt, please don't start arguing with Tai right now, we have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah Tai," Agumon pleaded, "Now's not the time to start a fight with

anyone." The rest of the group gave a collective sigh as the two boys nodded.

"Well now that's settled, we may as well figure out what we're going to do about this crisis." Lucy stated, clapping her hands together and rubbing them. Alana nodded in agreement, "How many flying Digimon are going to be big enough to carry more than one person?" she asked, "Besides Tentomon of course." she added, after thinking for a moment. Sora thought for a couple of minutes,

"Well, Birdramon can carry three people, including myself." she said,

"But I'm not sure about Chrystamon's or Aquamon's Champion forms." Alana looked to Aquamon who shook her head,

"I'm really sorry guys, but I'm too tired to digivolve right now, that and deserts don't exactly agree with aquatic Digimon like myself." Tai gave a

slight grumbling sound, but otherwise said nothing.

"I can carry one person as Lepidoptermon though." Chrystamon volunteered, "And to make it fair it really should be Izzy since he's obviously way too sick to ride Birdramon." Lucy nodded enthusiastically at Chrystamon's suggestion,

"Yeah! That's a really good idea mate. Even though the rest have to walk, it means Izzy's gonna be in a much saner place than this dump." She stated as she looked around at the barren desert landscape. Tai gave a defeated sigh, seeing the sense in the idea,

"Okay then, Birdramon and Lepidoptermon will take, Izzy, Sora and Lucy to the nearest shelter...." his thoughts were cut off by Joe,

"Wait a minute, I really should go with them. I'm the only one in the group who's got any idea about what to do with a person this sick." he said

calmly, "I know that leaves you guys a person down, but I really think I

should go." Tai just nodded at Joe's suggestion,

"Okay then, as I was saying. Sora, Lucy and Joe will fly on ahead with

Birdramon, Lepidoptermon, Tentomon and Gomamon and take Izzy to a more

sheltered area. As for the rest of us though, it looks as though we'll have

to walk." Mimi and Lucy gave identical groans,

"I hate walking in deserts, sand gets in my shoes and the heat dries out my hair and makes all sweaty and icky...." she whined. Lucy in the meantime was trying to keep calm about flying again,

"I really hate flying, I hate heights and I'm clumsy as anything. I'm bound to fall off or something like that...." she babbled on until Alana tapped her on the shoulder,

"Lucy, calm down, hen. I'm sure Birdramon won't let you fall off, and if you did I'm pretty sure she'd fly down to catch you before you hit the ground. Isn't that right Sora?" she asked the older girl, who just smiled and nodded to reassure Lucy. Lucy just gulped, but eventually calmed down enough to nod mutely. Alana grinned widely, "Besides, I should be the one that's complaining along with Miss Perfect over there. I just have to look at the flipping sun and I burn, then blister and generally moan about it." she laughed lightly. Aquamon gave her partner a confused glance, but didn't say anything. Within a few moments Biyomon and Chrystamon had digivolve into Birdramon and Lepidoptermon. Lepidoptermon gently picked Izzy up and floated into the sky just above the Digi-destined children's heads. Tentomon flew up to meet her and keep a wary eye on his partner. Sora climbed onto Birdramon's foot and helped Lucy scramble up beside her. Joe, with Gomamon under one arm, climbed up the giant bird Digimon's foot and settled himself down for a long journey. Alana handed up some extra bottles of water and waved the five friends off as they flew in a northerly direction, following a ridge of sand into the distance. As Birdramon disappeared over the horizon Alana faced the remaining five children and their Digimon partners,

"Well Tai we may as well follow them. We don't want to say out here for too long." she suggested. Tai nodded and turned to Agumon,

"I don't really like this," he whispered, "but we've got no choice. Right people, let's get going!" he shouted to the other kids and their Digimon, grinning widely. Alana let him march past, but noticed something the others

hadn't, a very faint look of great concern not just for his group, but also

for his friend and advisor.


	5. Tension Under Wraps

Lar-Lar:I'm getting tired of this

Gomababe:Just a quick note to et any readers know, this fic has been mostly completed but Lar-Lar and i thought you'd like the first 10 chapters to mull over before we give you he rest.

Lar-Lar:we hope you at least appreciate the effort we've gone through!

Gomababe:now ot the Digis with the discalaimer

Aquamon:dully Gomaabe and Lar-Lar don't own Digimon, toei animation do...or whoever owns the dubbed version anyway.

Gomababe:onto the fic!!!

**Chapter four-Tension Under Wraps**

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as Birdramon took off, Sora laid a hand on the

older girls shoulder,

"You'll be fine Lucy." Sora said gently, trying not to scare her new friend too much. Lucy just nodded,

"I know Sora, but I don't like heights all that much." She forced one

of he eyes open a notch, "How's Koushiro doing Lepidoptermon?" she asked her large butterfly like partner Digimon. Lepidoptermon glanced down at the young red-head in her bottom set of arms, he wasn't any better than when she, Lucy, Alana and Aquamon had first arrived, in fact he looked worse.

"Well lets just say he isn't getting any better." she said gravely,

adjusting her grip slightly to make Izzy a little more comfortable.

Lucy and Sora just sighed. Sora looked to Birdramon's other foot, "How are you holding up Joe?" she called over the rush of wind that

Birdramon's wings were making.

"I'm fine thanks Sora, I just hope we find someplace soon" he called back, looking slightly green, but much better than Lucy did.

"Me too Joe, me too." Sora muttered, not taking her eyes off Izzy, who lay very still in Lepidoptermon's arms. Suddenly Gomamon called out,

"Hey guys, I think I see something up ahead! It looks like a city of

some sort." he pointed a flipper straight ahead of his field of vision. Sora

covered her eyes from the glare of the sun to see where Gomamon was

pointing. She could see the silhouette of large buildings in the distance,

her heart leapt into her throat,

"He's right guys! There's a city right ahead of us." she shouted

joyfully. Joe, Gomamon, Lucy, Lepidoptermon and Birdramon cheered at this

information.

"There's bound to be a hospital or something we can take Izzy to." Joe

said, sounding relieved, "And if not, there's got to be some where with

aspirin surely."

"Wow Joe, I'm surprised you haven't been pessimistic about this all

day." Gomamon said, sounding genuinely surprised. Lucy just laughed,

"Well, I just hope you haven't jinxed that." she giggled, before

accidentally looking down at the ground and squeezing her eyes shut again

with a low moan. Within a few minutes Birdramon had landed and let everyone she was carrying off before reverting back to Biyomon. Lepidoptermon stayed in her champion form, still carrying Izzy for the others. Lucy looked around, "Hello! Is anyone there? We need help!" she called to the empty streets. The others looked around with confused looks.

"Where is everyone?" Joe asked nervously, "A city this big shouldn't be deserted like this." he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Sora looked at a building just to her right and gasped,

"Biyomon, does that building look familiar to you?" she asked her

partner. Biyomon turned to look where Sora was pointing and gave a similar gasp,

"It's the same building that we were in when Kari got sick." she

stated. Joe gave a low groan,

"Great, we've wound up in Machinedramon's City. No wonder its

deserted." Gomamon gave his partner a warning glance,

"Joe! Tai, Sora and the others defeated Machinedramon over two years ago." he said in a calm voice, "But I do think it very weird that no one's

around." he added, looking spooked.

"Well, we can't just stay out in the open like this." Sora sighed, "That

house is the nearest place to us. Lets just take Izzy inside ok?" She

waited for everyone else to murmur their agreements before opening the door and going to the main bedroom. Lepidoptermon laid Izzy down on the massive double bed, covering him up with the duvet before reverting back to

Chrystamon. Lucy came to the side of the bed with a basin full of water and

a cloth she had found in the kitchen area. Sora sighed as she wrung the

cloth off it's excess water and placed it on Izzy's feverish forehead.

"I'll go see if there's any aspirin around to bring that fever down."

Joe offered as Lucy sat beside Sora to comfort the girl. Lucy took a closer

look at Izzy, he was chalk white and his unruly red hair was sticking to his

forehead as if someone had glued it there. His breathing was still

wheezy and his expression was one of pain. Sora started to cry, shaking with

muffled sobs. Lucy patted her on the back,

"Sora, don't cry." she soothed, "Izzy will be fine, I know he will."

Sora hiccoughed as she faced Lucy,

"I know Lucy, but there's no guarantee of it. During our first

adventure to the Digital World we faced many evil Digimon. One of them was

Myotismon. Before we found out about an eighth child he was constantly looking for new ways to destroy us. One time Izzy got really sick because Demi-devimon, one of Myotismon's flunkies, poisoned him." Sora took a calming breath before continuing, "He almost died, in fact we really thought he had, so it was a shock to see him recovering. Some time later Gennai told us that Izzy's crest was the one thing that had saved his life, but because of the poison it was left too weak to help him should the same thing happen again. He never told Izzy, and begged us to do the same. So in the end, we don't know if he will make it this time." Sora turned back to Izzy at that, leaving Lucy to process the information. Chrystamon patted Lucy on the back, while Biyomon did the same for Sora. No one noticed Tentomon standing by the door, hearing every word.

Tai stomped on ahead with Agumon struggling to keep up. He was still annoyed about the team having to split up and his worrying about Izzy was not helping his mood much.

"Tai, we need to slow down, the others can't keep up." Agumon said, panting slightly himself. Tai just scowled.

"We can't slow down, we need to keep going and catch up to the others as fast as we can." He replied, without even making eye contact. Agumon sighed. He knew why tai was acting the way her was, he had acted the same way when Kai had been ill and he, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon had ended up away from the rest of them underground Machinedramon's city. He just hoped he would not start punching people this time.

"I can't go on anymore!" Mimi's voice came from nearer the back of the group as she sank to her knees in the sand. "I'm thirsty and my feet hurt!" Palmon looked from her partner and then to all the faces around then, everyone seemed tiered.

"Hey Tai?" Matt called out. "We need to take a break or we aren't going to make it out of this place let alone meet up with the others." Tai stopped moving and scowled a moment before turning round and shrugging. Matt nodded, thankful that there was not going to be another argument, it was too hot to think let alone scream and shout at each other.

"We've got some water." Aquamon said, nudging for Alana to hand the bottle out. The girl nodded dully, the heat was really starting to get to her but maybe after a little rest and some cold drink she would feel somewhat human again.

"Thanks 'Lana." TK said, taking the bottle she handed him and turning to his partner. "Do you want some first?" He asked, unscrewing the lid so that Patamon could drink. Alana smiled at the young boy before handing a bottle to Kari who did much the same, offering her drink to Gatomon before taking a sip herself. When all the bottles had been handed out, Alana sat down with Matt and Mimi, just opposite the two younger children.

"Those two are so adorable." She said, smiling at the two as she drank from her own bottle. Matt nodded, handing his drink over to Gabumon.

"Yeah, they sure seem to handle things a lot better than the rest of us." He replied. "Tai didn't want to bring them back here, nor did I to be honest, but they seem to have more of a handle on this place than either of us ever did." Alana nodded.

"The innocence of childhood." He said. Mimi sighed happily.

"It feels good to rest for a while, this place is actually quite nice when we aren't hiking through it, don't you think?" Palmon and Aquamon both looked at each other, but said nothing. An aquatic digimon and a plant type digimon obviously were not at their best in such surroundings. Tai sat a little way from everyone else, Agumon by his side but neither of them said a word.

"Matt? Why's Tai being all moody?" Kari asked, pointing to where her big brother was sitting. Matt shrugged, not quite sure what to say to the girl. He never had been very good with children or with saying the right thing.

"He's worrying about Izzy, you know?" He said eventually. "Tai's the leader and the leader needs to think about these things so try not to worry about it too much, okay? Just keep out of his way and as soon as we catch up with the others and see Izzy's doing better, I'm sure he'll be fine." The blonde smiled at the little girl, and it seemed that he had gotten it right this time as she smiled back before skipping back over to join TK, Patamon and Gatomon. Matt sighed as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"You think that's right?" Alana asked him, quietly. "About Izzy feeling better, I mean?" Again, the boy sighed.

"I really couldn't say. Joe's the one who knows about all this sort of thing and he didn't look too hopeful. Still, Izzy's no quitter. This happened once before, you know, he pulled through then even though we all thought we had lost him but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one." He thought for a moment, trying to work out if it had been good or not before continuing. "His crest helped him out last time and Gennai told us it may not be able to do the same again." He left it at that, not knowing what more there was to say. Alana frowned, looking to Aquamon for some sort of help but she, along with Palmon and Mimi, was fast asleep.

"Well there wasn't much else we could do. She said in the end, pulling Matt back from is memories. At least he's someone where safe now and he has Joe and Sora and Lucy and the digimon with him." Matt nodded numbly, but offered no words to go along with the gesture. "I just wish we had some idea what my roll was in all this. The prophecy mentioned the children of calm and determination bringing peace, that means there must be something Lucy and I are supposed to be doing right now." She sighed, looking down at the sand. "I hope she's having better luck working it out than I am." Matt smiled slightly. He was not known for his agreement when it came to Tai but this time, he felt sorry for him sitting all alone with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He could only imagine what was going through his mind so close to them yet a million miles away.

"All any of us can do is our best." He said finally, turning back from Tai and towards Alana. "We can do all we can to get through this, like we did before, and with a little luck, things will turn out the way we want them too." Alana nodded. _'The way we want them too'_ she thought. _'Not the way they should or for the best but the way we want them too.'_ Then it hit her, because maybe the way they were meant to turn out, the way that had been foretold, would not be what they wanted at all.

"Come on everyone, we need to get moving again, there'll be plenty of time to rest when we catch up to the others." Mimi groaned as she pulled herself up from the sand.

"But I was having a wonderful dream, I was on the beach with a ice cold coke in my hand and a picnic basket full of goodies beside me and the sea just a few feet away..." The five children and six digimon all stared at the girl for a moment.

"I think the sunshine got to Mimi." TK said, grinning as he picked up Patamon. Kari agreed.

"Yeah, Mimi? You should have bought your hat with you this time too." She told the older girl, nodding and sounded like the older of the two. Tai let out a laugh, and soon, the rest of the children had joined in, laughing hysterically at the a joke that was not even all that funny. Aquamon turned to Palmon and whispered.

"What's with the humans?" Palmon shrugged as they all began to move again towards the horizon.

"Sometimes it feels like there's nothing else to do." She said, smiling herself. "if you don't laugh, you'll only cry instead." Aquamon nodded, pleased when Alana bent down to carry her again. She thought she knew what Palmon meant but one thing she did know, she preferred laughter to tears any day of the week.


	6. Gift or Curse?

Aquamon:Once again our partners are under the delusion that they actually own Digimon shakes head in shame. This, therefore, leaves myself and Chrystamon the unenviable task of issuing the disclaimer.

Chrystamon:Gomababe and Lar-Lar do not own Digimon, just don't let them know we told you.

Gomababe:IZZYS IS ALL MINE!!!

Aquamon:gotta go! rushes off to sedate crazed authors

**Chapter five-Gift or Curse?**

Tai's quick pace soon wore his small group down again, Agumon tried his best

to keep up with his partner, but didn't meet with much success. Matt stared

right ahead of him, looking at nothing in particular, Alana decided to shake

him out of his thoughts,

"Hey Matt. Do you think we should ask Tai if we can take another break? T.K and Kari are lagging too far behind." she noted with worry, looking behind her to see the youngest members of the group walking at a considerably slower pace than the older kids were. Matt frowned,

"We can try, I suppose." he muttered, "But whether Tai will stop is a

totally different matter." he sighed, as he approached the Destined child of

Courage. Alana watched Matt with caution, but decided to stay back to let

Mimi, TK and Kari and their Digimon catch up. She set Aquamon down as she

let TK practically collapse into her arms,

"Are we taking another break?" he asked, his voice muffled with talking into Alana's top. Alana smiled down at him,

"Matt's just gone off to talk to Tai about it now, so hopefully we are

gonna get a break just shortly." TK looked up, his bright blue eyes meeting

Alana's darker ones, hope shining in them. Kari smiled as she sat down, hugging Gatomon tightly. Just then the peaceful silence was shattered,

"No way! We are not stopping here!" Tai's voice yelled suddenly. Alana

sighed in defeat,

"Ok maybe we won't get our break after all." she muttered as she walked in the direction of the two older boys.

"Tai, calm down, I'm only asking 'cause TK and Kari are starting to get

tired again, that's all." Matt said in a defensive tone, hands in front of him. Alana stopped beside Matt, giving Tai a piercing stare,

"Tai, why aren't you going to give us a break? TK and Kari are

exhausted. They may be able to take care of themselves, but they're still kids!" Alana said, trying not to raise her voice too much. Tai glared back at her icily,

"We don't' have time to stop right now." he growled, "We need to be

together as a team, and god only knows what's going on with Izzy right now!" Matt backed off a little, really not willing to start an argument with Tai

now, but he gave Tai a nasty look he did so. Alana, however, stayed put,

"Listen Tai, I know you're really worried, but you have to put our

group first for the time being. The desert can be just as dangerous as a forest." she said sternly, looking directly into Tai's chocolate brown eyes, not

planning on backing down at any time until Tai seen sense. Tai then did something totally unexpected and shocking, he turned and hit Alana hard on

the cheek. TK, Kari and Mimi gasped and couldn't move for shock, The Digimon on the other hand, especially Aquamon, looked as though they wanted to tear Tai apart. Agumon just stood stock still, as Matt advanced to pound Tai into oblivion. Alana held her hand up to stop him,

"leave it Matt! I can handle this!" she said calmly, this caused Matt to

stop in his tracks, but it didn't stop him giving Tai a death glare. Alana turned to Aquamon, "Like I said to Matt, leave it!" the stern look Alana gave her partner was enough to make her calm down a bit...well enough not to take a bite out of Tai's leg. Just at that moment an aquamarine light started to

illuminate Alana's chest, puzzled she took her Crest out from underneath her top, the glow became brighter, almost blinding those around the young girl.

Alana then started to feel really strange, a mix of different feelings coursed though her mind, but each emotion had its own 'frequency', like a signature. The strongest one she could feel was worry, mixed with guilt, this she supposed was probably the way Tai was feeling, it was too weird. Eventually the glow dimmed and Alana could concentrate on her own emotions again. "Whoa," she muttered, "That was really weird." Aquamon looked at her

partner worriedly,

"You okay 'Lana?" she asked, her worry apparent in her usually bright purple eyes. Alana nodded,

"Yeah Aqua, I'm fine, I just felt a little weird is all."

"What kind of weird?" Aquamon pressed. Alana shook her head slightly,

"Like I could feel a ton of emotions that weren't really mine." she

explained. At this Aquamon began to smile,

"'Lana, do you remember what Gennai said about yours and Lucy's crests having magic properties?" Alana nodded, remembering the conversation the two girls had had with the old holographic being, "Well I think your determination to stand up to Tai without anyone else's help activated the power of your crest. Alana and the others stared at the little sea lion Digimon for a moment, but then Alana thought about it,

"Well it makes sense I suppose, Gennai never said what these powers were did he? This is so cool!" TK looked at Alana with a puzzled expression,

"So you can feel what everyone else is feeling?" he asked, "Can you tell

who's feelings are who's?" At this Alana smiled,

"Yeah I can actually... it's still a little strange but I'm getting used to

it." she turned to Tai, "Tai, I know you're really worried about Izzy, but

trying to cover up your fears with bravado doesn't help anyone. As I said

before, you need to think about us lot as well. And don't start feeling guilty about it." she paused and giggled as Tai's eyes widened in shock,

"I...but... Uhh...okay." he stuttered, lost for words. This caused everyone else in the group to laugh, even Matt,

"Well, now we've had our break, shall we continue oh fearless leader?"

he asked in a mocking voice. Tai shook his head clear,

"Right then, if everyone's feeling up to it, then yeah I guess we

should keep going." He flashed Alana an apologetic smile, but Alana waved it off,

"As I said Tai, don't worry about it, I can take care of myself." she

said simply, picking Aquamon up off the sand. Tai just nodded, no further

words were really needed between the two friends as they continued to walk in the direction Birdramon and Lepidoptermon had taken their other friends.

Joe sighed as he shut the last of the cupboard doors. He had searched all over the house now and not only had he found no aspirins but not much of anything else either. He sighed again, admitting defeat, and made his way back to the main bedroom where Lepidoptermon had put him when they had first arrived. Gomamon was sitting outside the closed door when Joe reached it, causing the teenager to frown.

"What's going on in there?" He asked his partner, looking a little worried. Gomamon looked to the door for a moment before replying.

"Sora was a little upset, she told Lucy about what happened last time so I thought I'd be tactful and give them a little space. Joe wanted to say how unlike him that was, but decided against and just nodded instead.

"Well I didn't have much luck on the aspirin front. I couldn't even find any food so it looks like at least one of us is going to have to go for a hunt around town later." He shivered, he did not much like the idea of wondering around a deserted town.

"Hey guys, I thought I heard voices out here." Both of them looked up to see Sora standing at the door, Biyomon at her side. "Did you have any luck finding the aspirin?" Joe shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, there's nothing in this house aside from us. I was just saying to Gomamon it looks like one of us is going to have to for a look around town later on.

"I don't mind going." Sora said. "I mean, you should stay here with Izzy, incase anything should happen and I think Chrystamon's a little worn out after digi-volving twice in one day, she's been sleeping mostly since we got here." Biyomon nodded. "Tentomon's passed out too, poor thing."

"And I think Lucy's feeling a little helpless right now, she should probably stay here where she can at least keep an eye on Izzy and feel like she doing something that way." Joe nodded again, peering round the door to see Lucy sitting on the chair next to the bed, Chrystamon curled up on her lap. He turned back to Sora.

"Well then, I guess I'll stay put then too, keep an eye on things here." Gomamon nodded in agreement with his partner.

"Yeah and if you're not back in two hours, we'll come and find you, okay? Just to be on the safe side." Sora smiled and patted the seal type digimon.

"Thanks Gomamon, I'm sure we'll be fine. You worry about Izzy and leave the rest to us." Sora gave the two one last smile before setting off out of the house and leaving Joe standing by the door, wondering if he should go in or not.

"You guys can come on in if you like." A voice called from the bedroom. "You won't be bothering me or anything." Joe walked in and smiled at one of newest members of their digi-destined team. "He's still sleeping, which is a good thing I think, at least that's what my mum always says when I'm sick." She paused for a second, then laughed. "Unless it's the weekend then I'm just being lazy, apparently." As the two spoke, Chrystamon stirred, feeling a strange sensation inside of her.

"Hey Lucy?" She asked, only half awake. "Can you feel something? Sorta like... I don't know really, just something." Lucy frowned at her friend for a moment but before she could respond, she felt it too. A sort of burning feeling behind her eyes and deep inside her.

"Whoa, I hope whatever's wrong with Koushiro isn't catching 'cos I'm not feeling so good." Chrystamon shook her head as Lucy held hers in her hands.

"No, I think it's your crest. Remember what Gennai said back in the forest? That yours and Alana's crest had magical properties to help you with you duties here? Maybe this is something to do with yours." Lucy sighed and looked up from her hands, her face looking part annoyed and part terrified.

"So first, I get stranded in this weird place with no food, water, change of clothes or even a mobile phone. Then I meet up with you guys who tell me I can't go home until I've done this, that and the other, none of which seem very easy and now, I have to suffer pain? Seriously? Is that what you are telling me 'cos...owwwwwwwwwww!!!!" Lucy clutched her head in pain, wincing as she willed the heat behind her eyes to cool and the voices that were rushing at her to cease. Gomamon and Joe looked at her, then at each other.

"What's happening?" Tentomon asked, slowly waking up at the noise. Chrystamon watched her partner, obviously worried but also full of hope as to what this might mean for their quest.

"Kou..." She gasped, her eyes red with hot tears of pain. "Koushiro?" Joe, Gomamon and Chrystamon all gasped, staring now at the girl who seemed even smaller and more frightened than she had when she first arrived. She blinked, forcing the pain to one side for a moment. She could hear a voice in there somewhere, struggling to be heard, shouting above the chaos but she could hear it none the less. "Is that you?"

"You can hear him?" Joe asked, his mouth open wide in shock and surprise as he pieced together what he could from what the girl was saying. Chrystamon tapped him on the arm, causing him to turn to her.

"Her's and Alana's crests have special qualities, maybe Lucy's is the ability to read minds." She paused, thinking for a moment. "It makes sense, remember the prophecy - Let the children of Calm and Determination give strength, reassure and bring peace to where others cannot reach. Who else could reach inside another's mind?" Joe was not sure if he felt comforted or scared by the small caterpillar's explanation but he did not have time to think about it right now, Lucy was talking again.

"Okay, I can do that." She reached down and pulled back the covers on the bed, taking Izzy's hand in her own then quietly waiting to what might come next. She turned his hand over in hers to reveal a very angry looking rash. Joe gasped.

"That does not look healthy." He exclaimed, looking more closely at what had once been a mere graze.

"Something stung him there." Lucy said, her eyes staring straight ahead, seeing nothing. "We need to find it, back in the forest. Are you okay Koushiro? Please, tell me..." All four others waited, barely breathing, to hear her answer but none came. Just a faint thud as she passed out.


	7. Stroll Around Town

Lar-Lar:now the disclaimer...Aquamon?

Aquamon:sighing Gomababe and Lar-Lar don't own Digimon...you know this is getting kinda monotonous.

Gomababe:sorry but until Lar-Lar and I get our funds together as well as every other Taishiro fans', there is no way we can buy Digimon off Toei.

Aquamon:to readers, beggingplease help us...please stop this insanity from continuing....keeps begging

Chrystamon:rolling eyes onto the fic..

**Chapter six-Stroll Around Town**

Sora looked about nervously, she remembered what Tai had told her about this place, if it was indeed the same place, when he and Izzy had been looking for something to help Kari's fever two years ago but so far they had found no sign of anything. It was strange, the streets and stores were all spotlessly clean and stocked full of fresh foods but there was no-one there. Nothing at all. It was almost like this place had just been built and no-one had arrived yet, it seemed completely un-used.

"Biyo?" She asked. "Do you think any of the food and drinks we found are safe? This could all be some plan to trap us, make us all ill or something so we can't fight..." She broke off, feeling stupid fro even suggesting it although she knew after all that had happened last time they were here that anything was, indeed, possible. Biyomon hovered beside her partner, scanning the streets as she had been doing.

"I don't think so. This place looks brand new. Maybe it's only just been reborn? You remember what Gennai said after we defeated Apoclamon? That file island would be the first to be reborn and from it the seas, mountains, desserts and land would come?" Sora nodded, that made sense.

"So do you think once we find the aspirin we can go back to the others? I really don't like us all being so broken up like this." Biyomon nodded, she did not like it much either. Right now she was feeling especially nervous, after the flight over here and her lack of food, she was not sure she could digi-volve to protect her partner, even if both their life's' depended on it. Sora heard a strange beeping sound, frowning, she reached for her digi-vice. "Hey Biyo, look at this!" Sora held out her digi-vice, a clustered of red blinking dots flashed on the small display causing both of them to smile. Sora looked up to her partner. "You think it's them?" She asked, trying to work out who else it could possibly and at the same time trying not to get her hopes up too much.

"Maybe I should check it out?" She asked, already flying a little higher to get a better view.

"No wait! We need to stick together! We'll both go." Biyomon came back down to Sora's level and nodded.

"Together." She said.

"LUCY!" Joe called as he rushed forward to try to wake the younger girl up. Chrystamon frowned as she watched,

"Joe, please stop." she finally requested, "Panicking will not help matters. Plus this might help Izzy more since Lucy should be able to hear him more clearly if she's unconscious herself." she explained. Joe turned to give the small caterpillar a scathing look, but relented after seeing the calm look she was giving him back. Gomamon cocked his head to the side, ears perked up,

"Well, if that's true Chrystamon, then why didn't Lucy go unconscious before?" he asked, his sea green eyes blinking. Chrystamon sighed,

"I don't know Gomamon, maybe it's because of the prophecy Gennai told Alana, Aquamon, Lucy and myself, I can't be sure." she sighed again as she looked to her partner, worry apparent in her crystal blue eyes.

Tai was still walking ahead of the group of children, Agumon by his side. Matt, Alana, Gabumon and Aquamon followed and behind them came Mimi, TK, Kari, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon.

"Hey look TK! I can see a town!" Patamon cried out. He was the only flying rookie left in the group and had been flying high every now and again to see what he could see. TK grinned happily.

"Did you here that Matt? There's a town up ahead!" Matt nodded, smiling at his little brother obvious excitement. He reached for his digi-vice, nothing was showing up yet but he was sure that Joe, Sora and Lucy would have taken Izzy to the first town they came across. He jogged up a little ways to where Tai was still trudging on, seemingly oblivious to what TK and Patamon had been shouting about.

"Hey man, did you hear that? There's a town just up ahead." Tai looked up, he looked completely worn out but still managed a grin at this news.

"Then we must be catching up to the others. Anything on the digi-vices yet?" Matt shook his head but before he could answer, a beeping sound did it for him. Both boys looked at their digi-vices, each seeing one red flashing dot. Matt frowned.

"Just one? What happened to the others?" Tai shrugged.

"Maybe they got split up. This isn't a good thing at all, we need to get to them and fast." He turned round to the rest of the group. "Hey listen up! How many of you digimon are up to digi-volving?" Partners and digimon looked at each other.

"Palmon's too hot, I don't think she likes the dessert much." Mimi said, holding her partner in her arms. Alana nodded.

"Aquamon's pretty out of it too." Tai nodded, it made sense that a plant type and water type digimon would react badly to the dessert.

"I'm just fine." Gatomon said. Patamon nodded.

"Me too and we ca both carry two of you in our champion forms."

"I'm just fine." Gabumon added. Tai nodded again and before Agumon could say anything, he spoke.

"Right then, you three do your stuff. We'll keep Agumon here just incase there's trouble when we meet up with the others, that way you'll be ready to fight." The dinosaur type digimon nodded.

"Gabumon digi-volve to...Garurumon."

"Patamon digi-volve to... Angemon."

"Gatomon digi-volve to... Angewoman."

"Okay, Angewoman? Can you manage Kari, Mimi and Palmon?" She nodded, already gathering up the aforementioned ones. "Garurumon, you can take Matt, Alana and Aquamon and Angemon? You can take TK, Agumon and myself." The two other digimon nodded. "Then, let's go find the others!"

"As-pi-rin? Sora? We were looking for As-pi-rin, right?" Biyomon asked. As they had made there way towards the flashed red dots, they had passed a pharmacy and so had stopped off to see what they can find. Sora smiled as she met up with her partner.

"Yeah that's great. And look, I found some bandages and antiseptic creams too. These will all come in handy should any of us get hurt." Suddenly, the steady beeping of the digi-vice seemed to step up a pace or too, now it beeped madly. Sora too it out of her pocket and gasped. "Look at this! It has to be them, look at the speed they're coming at us!" Biyomon nodded and made towards the door.

"We had better get back out to the streets, so they can see us, we don't want them going straight passed us, do we?" Sora shook her head, following her partner out of the store glad that she had bought a bag along with her this time as she forced the bandages and aspirin in on top of the food and drinks they had found earlier. "Look Sora! Look up there!" Sora looked, and smiled, relief washing over her as she recognized two angels flying towards them. She waved her arms about, smiling even more as she did so.

"Hey guys! Down here!" She yelled. It was Biyomon who spotted Garurumon carrying Matt, Alana and Aquamon and who ended up reaching them first. "Guys! Am I glad you caught up so fast!" Matt jumped down from His partners' back and helped Alana off too before turning to Sora.

"Where are the others? Did you get split up or something?" Sora shook her head.

"No, they are back at the mansion with Izzy, we need supplies so Biyomon and I offered to go see what we could find."

"How is Izzy doing?" Alana asked, Aquamon still in her arms but already looking better to be out of the dessert. Sora sighed and shook her head.

"No change when I left, we found some aspirin which Joe said will help but other than that..." She broke off as the two other digimon landed, Tai practically jumping the last few feet himself then running up to Soar.

"You're okay." He panted. "Thank God! Where are the others?"

"Back at the mansion but we really need to get back there, Joe said he and Gomamon would come looking for us it we took too long." Tai nodded, just happy that soon they would be back together again.

"Lead the way."

Lucy winced at the noise that came at her the moment she lost consciousness. The chaos was almost unbearable, as was the heat. She took a moment to gain her bearings,

"Where the hell am I?" she asked no one in particular. No one answered her, although the noise did seem to die down a little. She could now hear individual voices or songs much more clearly, but it was still extremely random. It was when Lucy heard Izzy's voice that she discovered where she was, "Koushiro!" she yelled, hoping he could hear her wherever he was. A weak voice answered her yell, Lucy spun round to see Izzy trying to get up onto his feet, but failing badly. "Hey, are you alright mate?" Lucy asked the Digi-destined child of Knowledge as he struggled to recognize who was helping him. He shook his head as he tried to figure out who this young girl was.

"Who are...you?" he asked breathlessly as he took Lucy's hand. Lucy frowned lightly at his lack of recognition, then she remembered that Izzy had collapsed and was already unconscious by the time she and Alana reached his group.

"Well, I'm Lucy Runagall, Digi-destined Child of Calm. I'm here to help you out of the little problem you've gotten yourself into." she explained, "We emailed each other a lot after you told me about the Digital World?" she pressed, trying to get the younger boy to concentrate on something. A faint look of recognition crossed Izzy's face as he remembered the day he had first emailed Lucy,

"Lucy..." he gasped, "how in... Digi-world did...you get...here?" he asked. Lucy grinned at her accomplishment, but frowned again as she realized Izzy was gasping for‡ breath,

"Listen mate, we need to get you back to the world of the wide awake and living." she said in a concerned voice, "you told me you got stung by something?" she asked, trying to get answers to a lot of unanswered questions that were buzzing through her own mind. Izzy nodded weakly,

"Tripped over...a vine...of some...sort... Grazed... my arm... Didn't think... anything...of...it..." Lucy stopped him from talking any more,

"Listen Koushiro, I know you're trying to tell me what happened, but I think we'd better stop there before you make yourself any worse." As she said this Izzy looked around with a panic stricken expression. Lucy frowned but then realized that she could faintly hear the sounds of a raging battle. She turned to look at Izzy again, who was currently trying to get up again.

"Koushiro," she said, "stay here. I'll be right back, you're in no state to wake up just yet, let alone help us out." she said sternly after seeing the determined expression on his face. Izzy could only sigh and nod weakly,

"Okay then... but hurry... the others... probably...don't...have much...." that was as far as he got before the noise that Lucy had encountered when she had first arrived in this place returned with a vengeance, sounding almost twice as loud as it did then. Izzy held his head in agony, "Just....go!" he ordered as Lucy tried to help calm the voices down. But before she could say anything, a sharp shake on her shoulders brought her back to consciousness with a start....

"Joe? Lucy?" Sora called as she lead the others into the big mansion house where they had left Izzy to rest.

"Tentomon? Gomamon? Chrystamon?" Biyomon asked afterwards. Matt looked worried at the lack of a response.

"You don't think something happened, do you? While we were all gone?" tai was just about to remind everyone he had not wanted them to split up, that he had known something like this would happen, when Tentomon flew out from round the corner. Matt sighed. "You're all still here, we thought something had happened." Tentomon paused for a moment, he knew there was no easy way to say this.

"Well, you're not wrong, Lucy's unconscious now too." Alana's eyes widened at this, Lucy had been her friend for longer than any of the others but before she could ask what had happened, tai was standing in front of her, staring at her.

"Your crest Alana." He said, his voice steady and calm. "Remember when it glowed back in the dessert and you said you could feel how we all felt?" Alana nodded, her mind putting together what he was saying with the conversation that Tentomon and Matt were having.

"You think this might have something to do with Lucy's crest?" Alana turned to Tentomon, who was now quiet. "Did Lucy say anything about her crest?" Tentomon paused again.

"Well, Chrystamon did and before she passed out, she did say something."

"Well, what was it?" Tai asked, growing impatient.

"She said 'Koushiro is that you?' And then, well, it was like she was talking to him but he never moved." Tai, Matt and Alana exchanged glances before heading up to the room Izzy was in, following Tentomon's lead. When they arrived Joe looked over to them, pleased that they were all together again.

"Am I glad you guys are all here." He turned to Sora. "Did you find any aspirin?" The girl nodded, rummaging in her bag for the vial containing the tablets. The other children crowded round the bed, looking at the two children now passed out. Chrystamon stood beside her partner, gently tapping her shoulder. She was almost sure that this was a good thing but she was still worried about her new friend.

"Joe! Look! She's coming round!" Tentomon practically shouted at the dark haired boy, causing him to jump. The insectoid digimon appeared to be right though, as Lucy began to stir, first lifting her head from where it had fallen on the bed and then blinking her eyes rapidly, still adjusting to the light. Where ever she had come from had been dark when compared to here.

"Where did all of you come from?" She asked, still looking very tired. "And what's with all the noise? Did someone forget how the volume button works or something?" The children all stared at her for a moment, but it was Alana who answered her question.

"We didn't say anything." She said. For a second Lucy just blinked at the girl, the voices seemed to sound familiar, like the other children and digimon infact, but just as she was about to tell the other, she remembered what had caused to come round and her eyes widened in panic.

"Everyone! Get down! NOW!" she yelled, grabbing Izzy off the bed just in time for Dramon to come crashing through the bedroom window.


	8. Answers from the other Side

Aquamon:ok ok heres the disclaimer before you start pestering us again.

Chrystamon:Gomababe and Lar-Lar do not own Digimon.

Gomababe:sipping teai think we've finally got them properly trained.

Lar-Lar:yeah sipping coffee i think we have grins evilly you thinking what i'm thinking?

Gomababe:identical grin yep.

AquamonChrystamon:meep! hide under bed On with the fic!!!!

**Chapter seven-Answers from the Other Side**

The others barely had time to register Lucy's yell before the huge ultimate level Dramon crashed through the only window in the room. Alana blinked as the glass covered her top, she hissed in agony as some of the shards scratched her sun burnt neck.

"Sunburn's bad enough as it is." she muttered angrily, gently wiping the glass away from her neck and back before rubbing it. The Digimon jumped up as Megadramon attempted to free himself,

"You guys had better go someplace safe, we can handle this guy!" Agumon said in a stern voice. The other Digimon nodded, as they digi-volved.

"Agumon digivolve to.....Greymon. Greymon digivolve to..... Metal-Greymon."

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon."

"Palmon digivolve to.... Togemon. Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon."

"Aquamon digivolve to....Mantramon." The other Digimon, except Tentomon attempted to digivolve, but they were all too tired to do so. Tai frowned as he realized that only those four Digimon that had digi-volved could fight,

"OK guys, I know this is gonna sound really‡ stupid, but we might have to split up again so that we can get Izzy to a safe place again. Those of us whose Digimon have digi-volved stay with me, the rest of you will have to find another place to get Izzy to." Matt opened his mouth to argue with Tai, but after seeing the determined look on the brunette's face, he stopped. Alana nodded,

"Ok then, Lucy you get Izzy here to the safest place possible ok? If there's any trouble let us know." she said as she turned to her older friend. Lucy sighed and nodded,

"Ok then mate, you take care now. We'll make sure these guys are up to digivolve if you lot get into trouble." Lucy hugged Alana, before the younger of the two turned to watch Mantramon attack Megadramon with the others.

Matt shifted Izzy on his back, trying make him more comfortable as they made their escape.

"We're just lucky he didn't bring his friend with him like he did last time." Sora said, her arm around Lucy's waist helping the girl to run. Matt gave her a 'don't speak too soon' look as they continued to run. TK and Kari ran a little way ahead of them, the two older and fully awake children making sure they could see them at all times. The digimon pulled up the rear, just incase.

"How's Lucy doing?" Matt shouted back to e heard over the noise of the battle still raging behind them. Sora turned to the girl who's arm was slung limply round her neck. She lifted her head and smiled slightly.

"Let's just say the voices are learning the meaning of 'shut the hell up'." She replied groggily. Matt laughed at this, it was nice having someone with a sense of humor around. Izzy stirred, causing Matt' laughing to stop abruptly as Lucy fell to the ground despite Sora's support. "Spoke too soon." She said, smiling weakly as she pulled herself up.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, Tentomon and Chrystamon both stood close by, both watching over their respective partners.

"I don't like this, sure, it's good if this is going to help us save Digi-world but look at her!" Lucy rolled her eyes, forcing herself to smile.

"I'm fine guys, really, major head ache, can't see too good but I'll survive. Koushiro's the one you all need to be worrying about, I've had worse." Neither of the older children spoke after that, not until TK shouted something from up ahead.

"Lookit! A church! Where else could be safer than a church?" He and Kari were already on their way before Matt had a chance to reply and so he just followed the two younger children, who only stopped and waited for them when they reached the church doors. TK turned to his older brother. "Do you think it's safe?" He asked, suddenly not so sure of the building. Matt looked up, passed the big wooden doors and on to the spire that towered above them. He nodded slowly.

"It's as good a place as any Teeks, and we don't have much choice right now." TK nodded, he and Kari pushed the great wooden doors until finally they gave way and let the children and their digimon inside. Matt laid Izzy down on one on the pews while Sora sat Lucy down opposite, still complaining that she was fine, but nodding off as soon as she sat down. Chrystamon crawled up to her partner, nestling in her lap and trying not to look worried while Matt and Sora took seats with the two younger children and digimon and tried to make a plan of what to do next.

"I guess we just wait here for the others, we have food and we need to get Izzy to take some of these aspirins somehow, he needs to be awake for that though..." She trailed of, shaking her head. Matt sighed, he knew just how she felt. He was starting to really appreciate all the times Tai had been in charge and he certainly would not have minded if he suddenly popped up now and told him what to do.

"Matt? Sora? Can you come here a moment please?" Chrystamon's voice asked, sounded small and far away, the two children shared a look before doing as the digimon asked.

"What's up Chrystamon?" Matt asked, the small creature pointed to her partner, the girl's eyes were shut but her brow furrowed, as if she were thinking about something.

"She keeps muttering things, I don't know what it means, I hope she's okay." Matt turned to Sora, but did not have time to speak before he felt a searing pain in his head. Chrystamon gasped. "Not another one." But it seemed only to last a few seconds and Matt was okay again, slowly he opened his eyes, blinking slightly.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, looking as worried as Chrystamon did. The blonde nodded.

"yeah, just fine actually." He sounded surprised, it was... weird... but I'm okay." He seemed to stare blankly for a moment before speaking again. "Lucy's talking to Izzy, she said not to worry." He repeated, looking over to the girl again, she looked just the same as before.

"Mantra Beams!" Mantramon yelled as she tried to attack Megadramon, but a champion was no match for an Ultimate level Digimon. Megadramon countered with his own attack,

"Genocide Attack!" he yelled as his arms opened up and released two missiles, both heading straight for Mantramon,

"Giga blaster!" two different missiles collided with Megadramon's attack, destroying them in a cloud of dust and debris. Alan whirled round to see Metal-greymon standing opposite Megadramon in full attack mode. She smiled as she seen Lillymon hovering above the huge Dramon, readying her attack,

"Flower Cannon!" A bolt of blue energy escaped from a large, yellow flower that Lillymon held in her tiny hands. Megadramon hissed in pain as he flicked his tail and knocked the sprite like Digimon into a far off wall.

"Lillymon!" Mimi screamed as she rushed to help her partner, Megadramon readied his attack again, this time targeting Mimi. Zudomon launched his hammer at Megadramon, but Megadramon easily dodged the cumbersome hammer.

"You think you can defeat e that easily?" he hissed as he launched his attack, Mimi didn't notice it coming towards her until Joe, Tai and Alana yelled at her to move. Lillymon was too weak to move, and Mimi was too scared. Megadramon grinned evilly as the missiles stayed on course. Metal-greymon tried to intercept them with his 'Giga Blaster' attack to no avail.

"Mantra Beams!" Mantramon cried out, her rainbow coloured attack only destroying one of the missiles. Growling in frustration she dived right onto Megadramon's snake like body, biting him hard in the process. Meanwhile Mimi and Lillymon were shoved to the side just before the other missile impacted onto the spot where they were just a second later. Mimi coughed as the dust settled around the two humans and one Digimon,

"My top is ruined!" Mimi whined as she started dusting herself off, her savior just rolled her eyes,

"Mimi," she moaned as she got up and dusted herself off. Lillymon helped the two girls up,

"Thank you Alana." she gasped, starting to get over her shock. Alana just nodded as she saw Mantramon being thrown off Megadramon but recovering quickly. Alana narrowed her eyes as Megadramon once again dodged Metal-greymon and Zudomon's latest attacks. Megadramon laughed at their attempts to defeat him,

"You think you can defeat me you fools? I am much stronger than I was before." he hissed, malevolence shining in his eyes, "the master will be pleased when he finds out I've defeated the infamous Digi-destined Children once and for all." The children below glared at the creature floating above them, Alana's hands shook as she shouted up to him,

"Yeah, you think you're so big don't you?" she yelled, Tai, Joe and Mimi could only stare at the young girl, never seeing her so angry before. Mantramon looked at her partner in awe as an aquamarine light erupted from her Crest, streaking towards the flying sea lion Digimon. The other kids and their Digimon watched in awe as Mantramon Digi-volved to Ultimate for the first time,

"Mantramon Digivolve to..." Mantramon's body stood upright as a tail and legs began to form. Her sea lion like muzzle twisted into a beak and her head elongated into a bird like one. As the light died down, everyone could see the ice blue bird like Digimon that replaced Mantramon. The markings on the bird's face and body remained the same as throughout all of the Digimon's forms, this time they were a light lilac colour that shimmered as the light reflected off them. "...Iredecemon!" Megadramon hissed and backed off as Mantramon had digi-volved, now he was grinning in delight,

"Well, another Ultimate. Let's see how this one fares, I doubt it will do much better than it's friends." Iredecemon's bright purple eyes stared at the Dramon with determination,

"That's what you think you big bully." she said calmly, "Howling Winds!" she cried as she summoned her attack. An ice cold wind suddenly appeared out of nowhere, blowing Megadramon back a bit. He looked nervous all of a sudden, not to mention cold.

"Of course!" Joe said suddenly, "Being a reptilian Dramon Megadramon's vulnerable to the cold." Tai and Mimi stared at him,

"You sure you don't want to take over Izzy's role at the minute?" Tai asked, looking impressed. Joe just rubbed hi neck in embarrassment. Alana smiled as she sensed Mimi's surprise, having a hunch on what she might well be thinking, before turning back to the battle raging in the sky above her." Megadramon was starting to get scared now, as he launched his attack at Iredecemon again,

"Genocide Attack!" he cried in panic, trying to catch the ice bird off guard, it didn't work,

"Ice Shard Storm!" Iredecemon cried as shards of ice scratched at‡ Megadramon's leathery hide, cutting gouges into it. Megadramon backed off and flew off in the opposite direction, obviously trying to save himself. Metal-greymon, Zudomon and Lillymon tried to give chase, but Iredecemon blocked them,

"Let him go." she said sternly, "We've won this one." she stated simply as she shimmered in a golden light and de-digi-volved into a Bukamon like creature that was green with purple markings, had blue eyes and a curly red mane. Alana deftly caught her partner as she fell,

"You did great." she praised, hugging her partner hard. Bikhumon grinned tiredly as the others came over to give their praises,

"That was so awesome." Tai whooped happily. Alana grinned at his enthusiasm before frowning as a feeling of helplessness overcame her.

"Guys," she aid tersely, "We'd better go find the others, Izzy's still in major trouble." Tai's grin turned to a look of worry in less than a second,

"Well we'd better go find the others then." he said, "Lillymon and Mimi go on ahead and tell us where they are ok? We'll follow you guys on the ground." Mimi and Lillymon nodded as Lillymon picked Mimi up into the air and started to search for their friends....

"Hey there Koushiro, how's you doing?" Lucy greeted, walking towards the boy who seemed to be sitting down looking at something. He looked up when he heard her and tried to stand but she stopped him before he had a chance. "hey, don't go doing anything foolish, as I'm told, that's Tai's job." The red head smiled and shook his head slowly.

"You're...not wrong." He wheezed. "But... this is... important." Lucy nodded, not doubting him for a second.

"In your own time Koushiro, I'm not going anywhere." Izzy nodded again and breathed deeply before speaking.

"It's... the prophesy..." he began, already running out of breath. Lucy waited patiently, not wanting to rush him, if this was about the prophesy then it really was important and as much as she wanted to tell him not to worry and to just rest, they needed to know whatever it was he knew. "I think I... figured it... out." Lucy stared at him, he was in this place, fighting all these things, and he had worked out the prophesy they could not? Izzy smiled weakly again. "I had... to... keep my... mind together... somehow." Lucy grinned at him.

"Well I'm glad you did." She wondered briefly how this was going to work, if he had to explain when he could barely speak..."Blackness will descend upon the Digital World infesting the two worlds once again, Unless the Destined Children give up what is in their hearts the worlds are doomed to die." She recited, Izzy nodded, knowing what she was doing right away.

"I think it means... our crests. Their powers... can contain evil." Lucy nodded and moved on to the next part, trying to remember what he was saying as she went.

"Illness and painful struggles bring together those who might fall apart," She paused. "Well I think we worked out that part. Izzy rolled his eyes at her. "Let the children of Calm and Determination give strength, reassure and bring peace to where others cannot reach."

"I think... you know that part... too." He breathed. Lucy frowned, she had figured out her roll but what about Alana? "She can... feel what others... feel." He told her. "This... this helps her... to focus them... and to understand." Lucy nodded again, that made sense.

"As long as hers isn't as bad as this, man I'm telling you, it really gives new meaning to the term 'unwanted guests.'" Izzy just stared at her, not quite sure what to do or say. "Sorry, went off on a tangent there. Last part, and once again resolve what has been lost to the ages."

"That part... I'm not... sure...about." He said, looking like he was still thinking about it. "The crests again... I think..." A pained look came across the boy's face, he tried to hide it but the pain was transferred to Lucy just as his thoughts had been before.

"Come on now Kou, you can fight this." She whispered, wincing through her own pain. He looked at her, the pain still apparent on his face and his eyes showing fear. She tried to smile through her own pain. "It's okay, I won't leave you here alone." Izzy shook his head.

"You have to... you must... tell...them...the others...the prophesy... I'll be...fine." Lucy watched him for a moment, she new he was not fine but he was right too, she had to tell the others what she knew.

"Okay but I'll be back, you hear that Koushiro? I'm not leaving you in this weird place." The red-head nodded, struggling to form a weak smile. Lucy nodded, her mind beginning to calm itself and the next thing she knew, it was bright again.


	9. A Not so Happy Reunion

Aquamon:Gomababe and Lar-Lar don't own Digimon hides under bed again

Chrystamon:going with Aqua WAIT FOR ME!!!

Gomababe:Huh? did we do something wrong?

Lar-Lar:no idea shrugs who knows how the minds of Digmon work? Want some chocoloate?

Gomababe:taking a piecedont mind if i do...please remember to review the fic, your support is kindly appreciated.

**Chapter eight-A Not so Happy Reunion**

Lillymon flew up high, her body feeling much better since taken some of the food Sora had left them. She held Mimi's hand tightly, but for once the girl did not seem to be complaining. Infact, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"It's so nice and cool up here, after all that sand and sun it's so nice." Lillymon smiled down to her partner, when she was in a good mood, it was impossible to be around her and not smile, she had decided that awhile ago when she was Palmon. "Hey look! A church! Aren't the windows pretty in the sunshine?" Mimi commented innocently.

"Guys! There's a church just up ahead." Lillymon shouted back down to the others. "Think we should check it out?" Tai strained his eyes from his perch on Metal-Greymon's shoulder, wishing he had bought his little telescope like last time. He turned back to the others.

"What do you guys think?" he asked. Joe thought for a moment, he was slightly higher up, riding on Ikkakumon, than tai was.

"A church seems a logical place to go. Safe and out of harms way." Alana nodded.

"I agree, a church would give them shelter and it's the first place that sticks out we've seen." Tai nodded, turning back to Lillymon who hovered above.

"You guys check it out and we'll catch you up." Lillymon nodded her agreement, and flew off, carrying Mimi with her. Tai watched them fly out of site and returned to his own thoughts, these mainly centered around Izzy. Since their first time in Digi-world, the two boys had become fast friends. Matt had been by his side, normally shouting in his ear, but Izzy had supported and helped him through many problems, never seeking praise or wanted anything other than to know he had helped out in some small way. Tai knew they would all have been dead a hundred times with other the red-headed genius. He sighed, not noticing Alana , still carrying Bikhumon, now walking beside him.

"How are you doing?" She asked, a slight smile on her face. "And you tell me you're fine and I'll know you're lying." Tai looked at her for a moment, then laughed.

"Well, I'm not as bad as I could be." He told her honestly. "I'm just worried about Izzy." He sighed. "We aren't supposed to think about what might happen if, if he doesn't make it. Me especially. I'm the leader, I'm supposed to positive but..." he trialed off and shrugged, not knowing how to end the sentence. Alana offered him another smile.

"I know how you feel." She said. "It would be so much easier to be given all the answers, wouldn't it?." Tai nodded, still looking down at the ground. "You're not on your own though, and no one expects you not to be worried, you can talk to us." He nodded slowly, turning to her again.

"yeah thanks." He said but there was little time for anything else as the reached the church to see Mimi waving madly outside. "What is it Mimi?"

"Lucy's out again, she's not been doing too well apparently." Alana palled as she heard Mimi talk about her friend, she jumped down from Iredecemon and ran inside to see Matt and Sora sitting either side of her friend. Both of them looked up when they heard her come in.

"Is she okay?" Alana asked as Tai, Joe and the now rookie digimon ran in and joined them. Matt nodded.

"She's talking with Izzy, she said she was fine so don't worry, we just have to wait for her to come back to us." Alana nodded numbly and joined the other two by her friends' side.

Lucy blinked as she opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light slowly. She could hear concerned voices to her right, a lot more than there had been when she went into Izzy's mind again. She lifted her head and looked around,

"Hey guys, I'm back." she said cheerfully. A mass of strawberry blonde curls bounded its way towards her, giving the girl‡ a huge hug,

"Hey Lucy!" a voice called happily, "Glad you're awake hen." Lucy grinned as she recognized the voice of her friend, a slight chuckle followed with Alana releasing her death grip on the older girl,

"Okay 'Lana, let Lucy go so she can breath." Matt laughed, shaking his head at the younger girls antics. Lucy laughed as well, until she remembered why she was awake at all,

"Guys," she called, getting everyone's attention as they turned to find out what the English Digi-destined child wanted, "I just finished speaking to Koushiro, he said something about the prophecy..." at this she had everyone's undivided attention, even little TK who was usually quite chatty when he was with all his friends paid attention. Alana blinked as she realized what Lucy was trying to say,

"You don't mean Izzy's figured it all out already?" she asked incredulously, Lucy could only nod.

"I thought Lucy was the one who could read minds, not Alana or am I getting confused?" she asked clueless. The older kids could only roll their eyes at this,

"No Mimi, you're right," TK piped up, "I think 'Lana and Lucy have known each other that long that they can tell what the others thinking." he stated innocently. Alana could only smile_, I wish Paul was like that, we__'d get on loads better_ she thought, remembering the last conversation, nay, argument the siblings had had before this whole thing has started. She felt slightly guilty for storming off like she had, but her temper was relatively short when her younger brother started annoying her. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Lucy,

"Well Koushiro said that the first part of the prophecy was talking about your crests, that they had the power to contain evil..." she was interrupted by Agumon,

"Makes sense, it contained Apocalomon's 'Total Annihilation' attack when we were fighting him." Lucy nodded before continuing,

"Well it does make sense. Then he said that the part concerning Alana and myself was to do with our abilities that Alana's power‡ helped her to focus and understand people better by feeling what they feel..." she looked to Alana for confirmation. Alana nodded, her face serious as she tried not to let the other kids emotions get in the way of hearing what Lucy had to say.

"He said he couldn't work out what the last part meant though, he said he'd try his best..." she trailed off, knowing the other kids would understand what she meant. Matt looked worried as he thought about the trouble Izzy must be having if he hadn't worked the whole prophecy out by now. The others wore similar expressions, except for Alana, who seemed to be concentrating on something,

"What's wrong 'Lana?" Kari asked, catching the attention of Tai, Matt, Lucy and their Digimon partners as she had been very quiet since the group had first split up. Alana shook her head as she tried to make sense of the muddle of emotions coming from Izzy, mass confusion was the most noticeable, but then a sense of hopelessness and despair overtook it,

"LUCY!" she yelled, "get Izzy out of there, like, RIGHT NOW!" Lucy stared at Alana for a moment, then rolled her eyes.

"Right Okay but you guys need to get ready something for me to eat after this, it's hard work you know." They all started at her, not knowing what to say, until the girl gave them a wink and a big grin. "see you on the flip side." She muttered, closing her eyes once again

Lucy winced as she opened her eyes to familiar darkness that was Izzy mind. It was different this time, darker even though she had not thought it possible. She narrowed her eyes, the notice was deafening.

"Koushiro? What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" She asked the darkness, he voice not as loud as she had been hoping it would be. "Come on Kou, where are you?" It was no good, it was too dark for her to see her own hand in front of her face and too loud for her to hear anything at all. She felt the panic rise within her, she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself and remember how to breath again. "Koushiro! Answer me damn it!" She yelled, her panic getting the better of her as she began to run through the darkness. "This is like a nightmare." She muttered to herself, again, feeling comforted by her own voice as she ran. "Only this time I'm awake and scared to death..." She stopped dead, in the back of her mind she could hear something, it was a very quiet something, but it was there. She frowned. _Kou?_ She asked, speaking it with her mind this time.

"I'm here Lucy." She heard back, instantly causing her heart rate to sky rocket again.

_Where__'s here, exactly?_ She asked, walking again now and looking all round her, trying to pinpoint his thoughts as she went.

"I'm not sure, exactly." Lucy nodded.

_It__'s okay, I'll find you. Just hang on in there, okay?_

"I'll certainly try." Lucy nodded again, walking forward, concentrating hard. _I really hope you can Koushiro_, she thought.


	10. Calm Determination

Gomababe:sighingOur Digimon seem to have goe missing, so we'll have to do the disclaimer ourselves

Lar-Lar:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! cries

Gomababe:if anyone can tell us where Aquamon and Chrystamon are please get back to us as soon as possible.

Aquamonfrom hiding placeshhhh!!! our lives depend upon this.....please remember to review once you're done thank you...

**Chapter nine-Calm Determination**

Alana watched her friend worriedly as she settled down next to Izzy again. Chrystamon kept a close eye on her partner to make sure nothing went wrong, TK watched everyone closely,

"Don't worry 'Lana, Lucy will be OK." he said cheerfully, "You wait and see, she'll have Izzy back and better again in no time!" Alana had to smile at the young boy's innocence,

"I'm sure she will TK, I'm sure she will." she said, rubbing TK's head affectionately. Matt looked up and smiled as TK bounded off to play with Kari, Patamon and Gatomon,

"I didn't know you were that good with kids." he noted, Alana shrugged,

"I've got a younger brother of my own, a year younger than TK here, so big sister instinct just took over." She sighed as she looked over towards the back of the church where TK and Kari were playing 'Tag', Matt noticed a saddened look on her face,

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, deciding to be friendly to the Scots girl since she had helped out in the desert with Tai. Alana looked at Matt, then back at TK,

"Well," she sighed, "I actually miss Paul, for once in my life. We've never gotten on too well, we're always bickering about something or another and he always tries to get me into trouble for things I never did." she explained. Matt cocked his head to the side, he had never been like that with TK, _'But then again.'_ he thought, '_I never seen TK often enough, especially_ _after my parents divorced.__'_ When he next looked up at Alana, her gaze had shifted towards her best friend again, her brow furrowed in concentration. Joe was the first to notice the surprised expression on Alana's face,

"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried voice, causing the others, bar TK and Kari and their Digimon to look over again. Alana shook her head,

"I'm not sure," she muttered, "Lucy's getting herself all worked up over something though." Aquamon frowned and looked to Chrystamon, who was still sitting next to her partner, not moving.

"Maybe she can't hear Izzy or something." she suggested, "I mean it must be since she seems to be panicking about something." Alana nodded,

"Yeah," she said slowly, "Maybe."

Lucy Stumbled about in the dark, helpless trying to focus on Izzy's voice as it became quieter and quieter. She could feel the panic rising inside of her once again, tears stinging her eyes as she tried not to think about it and to keep on going.

"Come on Koushiro, You can do this, keep fighting, don't let go." She muttered, to make herself fell better more than anything else. A sharp, searing pain pierced her head, making her eyes sting even more as she struggled to breath through the intense pain but at the same time, she felt reassured that if Izzy was still feeling this, he had to be alive and fighting still. She followed the pain, making turns that caused it to become stronger until finally, she found what she had been looking for. A twelve year old boy sat just in front of her, hunched over and holding his head in pain. She was so relived she forgot about her own pain for a moment, and ran towards him shouting his name. He looked up as she came crashing to a stop just beside him. He offered her a weak smile.

"You found me then." She smiled back, her tears spilling over now.

"Sure I did. Champion at hide and seek me." She tried to laugh but it came out wrong. "How are you doing?" She asked, in all seriousness this time, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't think I can keep this up much longer Lucy." He told her honestly, he looked so tiered, so worn out. She wanted to tell him to close his eyes, to rest and soon it would all be over but she knew that 'all over' would truly mean that. She shook her head, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You can't give up now mate, everyone's out there somewhere waiting for you. We need you." Izzy blinked, to Lucy, his eyes seemed to stay closed for an eternity and when he opened them again, the seemed glazed over.

"But I can't. It's hopeless, I'm so tiered I..." He paused, yawning and closing his eyes again. Lucy felt a wave of that familiar panic wash over her again, she grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him awake again, her tears falling faster now.

"No! I will not let you give up! It's not hopeless! NOTHING is ever hopeless! You can't give up hope! That's we have!" Her words were coming out fast now, she was not sure if they were making much sense anymore but she just kept on, refusing to give up. "Listen here Koushiro, you are important, VERY important. And not just to Digi-world but to our world too. And to your family and your friends you cannot give up! Have you any idea what they will have to go through if you let go now? Have you any idea how much it hurts to lose someone like that?!" She had not realized she was yelling at him until she stopped, she stared dumbly at him for a moment, her brain slowly telling her hands to let go of his shoulders. "I'm so, so sorry, Kou." She whispered, feeling herself calming down but feeling sick with it. "I...Didn't mean to yell, I just made things worse, I..." She paused, at least his eyes were open and focusing now. "I'm so sorry." She slumped down next to him, leaning against whatever it was he was leaning against, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Izzy watched her for a moment, unaware that his own pain was reseeding as he did so.

"It's Okay Lucy, I'm the one who should be sorry." Lucy looked up, her eyes red raw from tears and her features drained of all colour.

"I'm a moron." She told him simply. "Open mouth, insert foot. That's me." She sighed. "I was just trying to help, that's all I thought..." She trialed off, shaking her head.

"Go on." He asked. "What were you going to say?" She looked at him uncertainly for a moment before going on.

"Well, I thought if I could make you mad at me, then you'd scream and yell and be okay again." She shrugged, but before she could continue speaking, another serge of pain hit her. Izzy stared at the girl as she held her head in her hands, he tried to move to help her but his sick body would not allow it. "Alana?" She asked. "How...?"

The large group of children assembled in the church silently waited as Lucy and Izzy remained unconscious as the sun finally sank below the horizon.

"Oooh, look at the sunset, isn't it beautiful?" Mimi breathed as she watched the sun sink lower out of the window. Palmon stared at the spectacle too, nodding her head slowly. TK and Kari sat in the pews behind the older kids, heads nodding as they tried to stay awake, Alana looked at them both tiredly,

"Go on to sleep you two," she suggested, "You look shattered, no one will mind." She didn't need to say any more as the two youngest Digi-destined children fell asleep where they sat. Tai nodded his thanks as did Matt, both too tired to say anything. Alana smiled in understanding. Suddenly a wave of worried anger washed over her, with Lucy's signature. Alana snapped out of her half conscious state as she laid a hand on her friends shoulder,

"Calm down Lucy." she muttered, "I thought you were the one with the crest of Calm, no' me." She yawned, letting her eyes flutter shut only to wake with a start soon after as she heard Lucy's voice inside her head, waking Aquamon and Chrystamon, who were both sleeping beside the Digi-destined Child of Determination.

"Alana, what's going on?" Aquamon mumbled, while Chrystamon yawned. Alana just blinked,

"I'm not totally sure what happened....I thought I just heard Lucy ask me something."

_What in the world is going on here?‡_ Lucy's voice echoed, Alana tentatively tried to talk to the girl.

"Lucy, hen, is that you?" she asked, trying to make sure she wasn't going insane.

_Yeah it__'s me, what the H-E-L-L is going on?_ Came the voice, sounding just as surprised as Alana felt. Aquamon looked at her human with a puzzled expression,

"What's going on 'Lana?" she asked worriedly, Chrystamon decided to answer,

"I think Alana can hear Lucy talking to her telepathically. The fact that Alana told Lucy to calm down and laying her hand on her shoulder must've triggered it off somehow." the little purple caterpillar explained. Aquamon could only nod as she listened to Alana talk again,

"I think I might have shaken you out of whatever flunk you were in." she said, laughing lightly, "you weren't exactly happy with something, what was it?" She listened intently as Lucy explained what had happened to make her so upset. As Lucy talked Alana nodded in understanding, adding "ohs" and "hmms" every so often until, "Lucy, I want to try something out, is that ok?" she asked as she felt Lucy tiring from the effort of keeping the link up.

_yeah what is it?_ Lucy asked tiredly, telling Izzy to keep his questions to himself for the moment. Alana laughed before continuing,

"How about you let me talk to Izzy through you? It'll let you get a rest as well as letting me talk to the guy." she explained. Silence followed as Lucy thought for a few seconds. Finally she conceded,

_All right then, if you think it'll help._ She said, stepping aside so Alana could use her to talk to Izzy. Alana smiled at the two Digimon who were looking at her with worry,

"Don't worry guys, I'll have Izzy back before you know it." she said confidently before shutting her eyes and letting the darkness wash over her.

The first thing Alana felt was peace as Lucy let her in to the strange in between world. It was not as dark now, and she could see Izzy clearly, sitting there staring at her, or at Lucy rather, his eyes still rather glazed but more alert.

"Izzy?" She asked, not knowing who's voice it would come out in. She was rather surprised to find it was her own. Izzy looked puzzled.

"Lucy? What's going on?" Alana breathed a sigh of relief as she noted Izzy has noticed the change in her friend's voice. "Izzy?" He asked while she was still thinking. _Even better!_ She thought,_ he__'s realized Lucy never called him by his nick-name too. _Izzy was still in there somewhere.

"It's not Lucy anymore." She began, talking slowly. "It's Alana, do you remember me?" Izzy frowned for a moment, then nodded slowly. He remember chatting to her a few times and Lucy had spoken of her often.

"From Scotland, right?" He asked. Alana clapped her hands together excitedly, it was all she could do not to hug the boy to death.

"Yes! That's right!" She took a deep breath before going on. "Lucy was tiered, her soul needed to rest but I'm here now and I'm going to help you, okay?" Izzy just nodded, she cold almost see the cogs of his mind whirling into action.

"Okay. I need to get out of here." He told her, trying to move again and this time having more luck. Alana took his hand, helping him to his feet.

"You're not wrong, do you have any idea which way it is?" The boy shook his head.

"Sorry." Alana smiled, not to worry, we'll work it out."

_Follow the voices_ Something echoed around the space. _The voices will lead you out._ Alana grinned as she recognized her friend's voice calling to her, even from wherever she was now.

"Thanks hen." She muttered, before returning her attentions back to Izzy. "This way." Alana strained to listen out for the voices Lucy had told her about, only just hearing them, "Just how far did you get Izzy?" she asked, still feeling slightly weird about being in her best friends body. Izzy shook his head,

"I'm not sure." he muttered, "I was pretty out of it for a while there, so I've got no idea." Alana sighed as she turned to her right, following a faint voice, dragging Izzy with her. Izzy strode to her side, beginning to feel slightly better now that most of the voices in his head had managed to cease,

"Alana, how did you figure out how to get to me through Lucy?" he finally asked, as Alana turned to her left for what seemed like the hundredth time. The Scots girl paused for a few moment, thinking about the question,

"Mostly through guesswork and a bit of luck." she answered thoughtfully. She suddenly grinned, "If you thought it was through plain logic, forget it. My best subject may be science but I'm far from logical." she laughed. Izzy smiled as he continued to listen for the voices that were supposed to lead them out of this place. Suddenly both pre-teens could hear harmonica music, that got louder with every step forward they took. 'Alana' and Izzy looked at each other and grinned as they ran towards the music, now hearing the soft voice that was singing along with it, Alana recognized the tune, but for the life of her could not remember the words. She shook the thought out of Lucy's head for the moment, "Ok hen, your body's all yours again, thanks." she thought to Lucy. Lucy grinned as she stepped forward again,

"You're welcome, now let's get out of here." All three Digi-destined nodded as Alana went back to her own body, while Lucy and Izzy began to wake up to consciousness once again, Lucy staying with the red-head until Izzy crossed the line first...

Izzy coughed slightly as he forced his tiered eyes open. He blinked a few times, looking around as much as he could without standing up. Alana had already come over to see how he was doing and grinned happily when she saw his eyes were open.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." She greeted with a smile. Aquamon grinned too and went to fetch the others.

"Izzy! Dude, you scared us half to death!" Tai said, unable to hide the relieved look on his face. Izzy smiled slightly.

"Sorry I worried you." He croaked causing Tai to roll his eyes but only smiled, there was need to say anything more. "Is Lucy okay?" He asked, noticing she was the only one he could not see, he tried to sit up but Matt pushed him back down.

"You are staying right here." He ordered. "Hey Joe? You got those aspirins?" Joe nodded, the pills already in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Izzy rolled his eyes but complied, taking the pills and swallowing them as he was told.

"There you are mate." Came a new voice, Izzy turned and smiled as best he could when he saw Lucy and Chrystamon standing there. "Much nicer this side of the abyss huh?" She added, with a grin.

"Thank you for helping me." He told her, before turning to Alana. "You too. All of you, thank you." They all smiled, happy to be at full strength again, or at least all conscious.

"Isn't this great?" Mimi asked, smiling before something else caught her attention. "And look, the sun lovely through these windows is so pretty, It's just like a rainbow..."


	11. Buried Insecurities

Gomababe:snifflingour beloved partners still haven't returned.

Lar-Lar:wails CHRYSTA!! COME BACK!!!!!!! more wailing

Gomababe:anyways, neither myself nor Lar-Lar here own Digimon. blows nose please remember to review the fic when you're finished reading...Now onto the fic begins crying again...

**Chapter ten-Buried Insecurities**

Sora, Tai, Matt and Alana looked up to see the effect Mimi was talking about. Matt squinted his eyes,

"Hey, wait a minute!" He exclaimed, "That is a rainbow!" Gabumon looked up and nodded,

"Yeah, it is." he said quietly so as not to wake the youngest Digi-destined and their Digimon partners. Alana, who was much more alert than Izzy, Lucy and Joe, looked up as well. Noticing a figure materializing within the rainbow she nudged the person closest to her,

"Hey look. It's Gennai!" she exclaimed as Sora shook herself awake, also waking Biyomon up in the process,

"I wonder what that old coot wants this time." Gomamon wondered aloud, getting several glares from his friends. Gennai just chuckled as he fully appeared in front of the five children as well as their Digimon that were fully awake,

"I may be old Gomamon, but I'm not senile yet." Tai just raised an eyebrow at the‡ remark, but didn't say anything. Matt frowned,

"What do you want this time Gennai? We've already figured out most of the prophecy." he stated calmly. Gennai just nodded,

"And a fine job you did too." he said, looking towards Alana and then Lucy, "But in order for the shield to be constructed from the Crests the eight of you carry, you need to be on File Island for it to work successfully." This earned a groan from most of the older kids,

"Well, we are not going anywhere until Izzy's fully rested and I'm happy with his condition." Joe said, turning to the holographic old man and crossing his arms defiantly. Izzy started protesting almost immediately,

"But I'm fine, really. I just need a good night's sleep then...." he gave a loud yawn, "...we can get going in the morning." he finished tiredly. Alana turned to the red headed boy,

"Nuh uh." she said calmly, but seriously, "you aren't going anywhere for at least another two or three days. Trust me on me on that, and tell me that you're fine tomorrow and I'll know you're lying for definite." she stated, not allowing any room for an argument. Gennai just shook his head,

"Don't worry yourself Izzy, Joe and Alana are right, you need your rest and besides," he stated, "you've got a long voyage to File Island, it'll do you all some good to rest for a few days." he said as he began to fade away, "I'll see you all soon." Izzy snorted as Gennai faded away completely,

"This is so not fair." he muttered darkly, not pleased with staying in one place for too long, especially with his friends fussing over him. Tentomon flew over and placed a claw on his partners shoulder,

"Izzy, please just do what the others say," he pleaded, his green insectoid eyes looking directly into Izzy's dark ones. Izzy sighed and nodded slowly,

"Oh all right." he muttered, "If only to keep you lot happy." Tentomon smiled as he snuggled down next to his Digi-destined partner, now happy that he wouldn't do anything rash. Tai looked around the group, seeing‡ everyone almost asleep on their feet he gave a wide smile,

"Okay then everyone, I think it's about time we turned in for the night. We've had a rough day and we'll need to conserve our strength." Mimi cheered as she settled down on one of the pews,

"Finally, I can get my beauty sleep without having to worry about my hair, make up, clothes or...." she didn't finish as she fell asleep, Palmon at her side. One by one the Digi-destined all fell asleep, until only Alana, Lucy and their Digimon were left awake.

"What a day." Lucy sighed as she bit into the cereal bar Sora had given her earlier, "Talk about your trips of a lifetime huh?" she asked, chewing thoughtfully. Alana nodded,

"Yeah I'm just glad it's over and done with." she sighed as she petted Bikhumon on the head. The little In training Digimon sighed happily as she fell asleep in her human partner's arms. Lucy looked to Izzy, who was sleeping peacefully, Tentomon at his side,

"Yeah same here. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life." Alana smiled,

"And you're supposed to be the Digi-destined of Calm?" she asked incredulously, laughing lightly before yawning. Lucy gave a bigger yawn,

"Did you have to start with that?" she asked. Alana could only shrug, "Oh well then, we may as well hit the sack now." she yawned again. Alana nodded as she fell asleep where she sat, hugging Bikhumon close to her, while Lucy settled down in the pew next to her, hugging Chrystamon. Only the sounds of gentle snoring could be heard as the Digi-destined Children and there Digimon slept, safe from harm for the night.

After a few days rest, the ten children and their digimon partners began the long walk towards the ocean. They had re-stocked their food from some of the places Sora had visited earlier and after much discussion, and much complaining from Izzy, it had been decided that Garurumon would carry said red-head and so Gabumon had been given a healthy portion of food. Finally settling off on their way, Lucy trailed behind, Chrystamon riding on her shoulder, just staring up at the sky and thinking to herself. Alana had noticed this was most unlike her friend but after sensing she wanted to be on her own for now, she continued walk nearer the front with Matt, Tai and Izzy. Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari were somewhere in the middle, each with their digimon partners by their sides. Chrystamon Lucy had been silent for awhile now and this bothered the rookie,

"Are you okay Lucy?" She asked, noting that as Alana had not come over it was likely she was putting out a 'leave me alone' vibe. The girl blinked.

"Huh?" She asked, being pulled back out of her thoughts. She smiled slightly as she saw the concerned look on her partners face. "No worries, I'm fine." Chrystamon nodded slowly, wondering if she should push it or not. "I was thinking about back home, that's all." She told her partner. "Really, you don't have to worry about me, I may look small and helpless but I can pack a pretty mean punch when I have too." She winked at the rookie, causing her to giggle but almost as soon as the grin had appeared on the young girls face, it faded again.

"So really, there's nothing else?"

"Nothing you can help me with buddy, people stuff, you wouldn't understand." She said, staring up at the sky again, her voice sounding a million miles away.

"Well you could try me at least." Chrystamon replied, getting annoyed at her partner's lack of faith in her, or so she felt anyway.

"Could but I'm not." She told her stubbornly. "Look, it's nothing personal buddy, I just don't want to talk about it, right?" This exchange was starting to cause the others to look back and wonder what was happening.

"Why are Lucy and Chrystamon arguing?" Kari asked, looking back at the other two. Joe shook his head but said nothing. Alana frowned, she could still tell her friend was not up to a chat but she also could feel her sadness and knew she needed to talk. Before she could do or say anything, Izzy slipped down from Garurumon's back, standing still to caught his breath a moment before heading to the back of the group.

"Where do you think you're going Iz?" Matt asked, causing Tai to look round and yell too.

"Izzy, get back here!" The red-head kept walking, only waving a hand at the two showing he had heard but had no intention of listening. Matt shook his head.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're good intensions are going entirely to waste?" He asked no-one in particular as they began walking again, knowing they could not force their friend to rest. Alana was secretly glad, Izzy was probably the best person to deal with Lucy right now, she was less likely to yell and scream at him after what he had been through. She smiled knowingly and made a note to keep an eye on both of their moods.

Chrystamon poked her partner in the neck when she saw Izzy walking towards them, a determined look on his face.

"Ouch! What was that for bug brain?" She asked rubbing the point of impact and causing Chrystamon to giggle as she climbed down from her partner's shoulder. "Hey where are you going?" She called after her.

"To see Tentomon, You'll be okay, you pack quite a punch or so I've heard." Lucy stuck out her tongue at the digimon, although she was secretly impressed at her quick comeback. It was not until that point she actually noticed Izzy walking up to her.

"Koushiro! You should be resting what are you doing back here?" The boy shrugged as he fell into step with her.

"You looked like you could do with some company." He said. "And not of the digimon type." He smiled slightly at that, remembering how Tentomon used to bug him when he was thinking about this and that back the first time they were in Digi-world. Lucy looked at him curiously for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"When I first got here and Chrystamon told me I was the child of calm, I laughed. I mean, I'm anything but calm and my life just seems to crawl from one crisis to the next but she told me that we never really know ourselves or what we are capable of until other people get involved." She let out a bitter laugh. "Which really goes to prove my point." Izzy frowned at her, not really understanding. "When I was trying to bring you back, I was panicking big time. I could hardly breath at one point calm is so not my thing." Izzy nodded slowly, understanding what she meant and trying to think of something he could say to help her as she had helped him. "No need to worry though, I'll be okay I just think too much that's all." She grinned at him. "I mean, it's over now isn't it? We got you back in one piece and ourselves too, triple score bonus!" They both laughed quietly at that before Izzy spoke up again.

"That's true. But Lucy, you did what you were supposed to do. You made it through didn't you? You may not have felt calm but you did it anyway." He thought for a moment. "Maybe your crest isn't about yourself? Maybe it's your ability to calm others?" Lucy thought for a moment, it made sense, her mum had always told her she had this way of helping other people when there was a crisis going on.

"Kinda like the eye of a storm huh?" She wondered out loud, then grinned, turning back to Izzy. "Yeah, I like that. Thanks." He nodded to her, a small smile on his face.

"There was one thing I wanted to ask you." He began, hoping she would not take this the wrong way but she just waited for him to finish, not looking at all fazed. "What you said before, about not letting my family and friends go through losing me... I got the impression you've been through something like that yourself?" Lucy winced, she really should have seen that coming.

"Well yeah." She said slowly, wondering just how deep into this he wanted her to go. "My auntie lived with us pretty much, she was very ill when she was young, she had polio and was disabled so couldn't live on her own." She paused and waited, but he was silent so she continued. "Well, she lived with her parents, my grandparents, but she was in her forties and they drove her kinda crazy so she stayed at our place a lot. Anyways, she was like a sister to me and my little sister Vicki." She stopped again, this time not wanting to go on.

"I take it she's no longer with us?" Izzy asked quietly, feeling bad that he even started this. Lucy just nodded slowly.

"On my tenth birthday." She muttered, then shook her head, replacing the frown with a smile. "But no worries, don't feel bad for asking. Every cloud has it's silver lining you just have to look harder for some than others." He nodded, smiling back.

"You found this one yet?" he asked, lucky shook her head again but the grin reminded.

"Nope but that doesn't mean I'm about to give up looking. No matter how hard things are of how bad things get, it's not until you give up that you're really in trouble."

"So that's why you said nothing's hopeless." She nodded.

"Because nothing ever is. As long as there's bad stuff happening, there will always be hope. After all, the sky is always at it's darkest before the dawn and the sun always rises from it."

"What on earth are you two talking about back there?! Come on, get a move on!" Chrystamon yelled, she was now herself riding on Garurumon's back. Tentomon's voice piped up.

"Yeah Come on Izzy, you should be resting!" Izzy rolled his eyes, then turned to Lucy with a grin.

"Race you." He said, she returned the grin.

"You're on!"

Megadramon shivered as the figure in the shadows moved towards him,

"You have failed me drastically Megadramon, I can not allow this!" it roared. Megadramon cowered before the throne in‡ which the figure sat,

"I'm sorry master." he squeaked, "But there was nothing I could have done. The Crest of Determination is too powerful." The figure shifted a little, seeming to think for a moment,

"True, but you could have at least tried to Damage the Crest of Calm, without it the Crest of Determination can not glow." Megadramon looked at the shadow fearfully, knowing what was coming,

"P.. Please Master. You have to give me another chance." the orange Dramon cried. The figure clicked his tongue,

"I've given you too many chances now Megadramon, Hurricane Tempest!" Megadramon screamed as the attack deleted him on the spot. The figure looked at the spot where Megadramon had been floating only seconds before,

"Digitalismon!" he called out to the darkness, the lizard like Digimon rushed into the room, bowing before the figure in the throne,

"Yes Master Hurricanadramon, you wish me for something?" he hissed as he raised his head. Hurricanadramon nodded,

"Yes my little servant. Destroy the Crest of Calm. The others will fall without it. Do not fail me." he threatened. Digitalismon bowed again before scurrying out of the room his three tails lashing around behind him...


End file.
